Blog użytkownika:SzygoraNysz/Piewca Cieni
|poprzedni='Ostatnie dzieło' |następny='Wkrótce...' }} Zapewne nie mogliście się doczekać tsaa... kolejnych perypetii Alaina, do którego powoli zaczyna docierać, że chcąc nie chcąc, los sprawił mu dzikiego lokatora. I to nie byle jakiego... Mądry, szlachetny, łagodny, wyrozumiały, wspierający... Te określenia zupełnie nie pasują do najbardziej irytującego ptakostworka na świecie. Czy Alain zdoła się z nim zaprzyjaźnić? Albo chociaż go nie zabić? I co ma począć z tym tajemniczym miraculum? Temperature's risin'... Rozdział 1= Alain mógł odetchnąć w szkole. Miał jeszcze trochę czasu do pierwszej lekcji, postanowił spędzić ten czas w szkolnej bibliotece. Wybrał sobie miejsce przy jednym ze stolików. Zaczął rozmyślać, wciąż nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić w tej sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł. Właśnie został posiadaczem miraculum, takiego samego, jaki miała Biedronka. Skoro ten wisiorek miał go zmienić w superbohatera, nietrudno mu było się domyślić, że nie tylko on ma miraculum. Ona jednak przyjęła ten dar… A on nie miał zamiaru zostać Feniksem, cokolwiek by się nie wydarzyło. Skoro nie miał jednak zamiaru go używać, musiał zrobić z nim coś innego. Miał go gdzieś ukryć? Czy oddać komuś, kto… Zadzwonił dzwonek. Alain zupełnie nie odczuł upływającego czasu, zamyślony nad tym wszystkim. Zebrał się szybko i wyszedł z biblioteki, zszedł schodami na dół, do klasy pani Bustier. Niemal wszyscy zajęli już swoje miejsca, chłopak wszedł jako ostatni. Pospiesznie usiadł w swojej ławce i zaczął się rozpakowywać. – Dobrze, możemy już rozpocząć – zaczęła nauczycielka. – Na dziś mieliście przeczytać dwa wiersze… – CO DO… Gdy tylko chłopak otworzył swój plecak, jego oczom ukazał się pomarańczowy, ptasi stworek, buszujący mu w książkach. Aż krzyknął, gdy zobaczył Raroo, przebierającego w jego rzeczach. Krzyknął wyjątkowo głośno… – Alain, co to znaczy? – spytała łagodnie pani Bustier, choć nie spodobało jej się to zachowanie. – Nic takiego! Znaczy… – zreflektował się szybko, widząc jak wygląda ta sytuacja. – W sensie… Przepraszam, ja tylko… bo… Mógłbym… wyjść do łazienki, coś… rozlało mi się w plecaku chyba i… muszę z tym zrobić… Przepraszam! Wstał szybko, razem z plecakiem wybiegł z sali i popędził do łazienki. Gdy upewnił się, że nikogo w środku nie ma, otworzył plecak. – Co ty tu robisz?! – warknął do siedzącego wewnątrz kwami. – Kazałem ci chyba zostać w domu? – Że jak?! – Raroo wyfrunął z plecaka. – Miałbym siedzieć zamknięty w tym twoim domu jak ptak w klatce, a ty byś się tu świetnie bawił? Chyba śnisz! – Ale nie możesz tak… Przecież… Ech… Westchnął zrezygnowany. Mógł się w sumie domyślić, że tak to się skończy. – Nie powinieneś się wychylać, co jak cię ktoś zobaczy? Jeśli mam chronić miraculum, nikt nie powinien wiedzieć, że je mam. O tobie też nikt nie może się dowiedzieć. – I mam tak ciągle siedzieć zamknięty w tym… tym… – Wskazał łapką na tornister. – Plecaku? – O właśnie! Już mam dosyć siedzenia ciągle w jednym miejscu! Ja chcę coś robić! – No ale… Alain powinien być wściekły na niego, że go nie posłuchał, lecz nie potrafił. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak Raroo musiał się czuć, siedząc w tym miraculum tyle czasu. Teraz, gdy się wreszcie uwolnił, chciał odkrywać, poznawać świat, który przecież tak bardzo się dla niego zmienił. – Ech, dobrze, niech będzie… tylko nie wychylaj się, okej? Ej, co ty… Kwami nagle wleciał do kieszonki w jego swetrze. – No co? – spojrzał na nastolatka z lekkim wyrzutem. – Tu się nie będę wychylać przecież. Nie dam się znowu zamknąć w tym placku! – No… no dobra. Raroo wymościł się w swoim nowym gniazdku. Alain czuł się trochę nieswojo, mając tam małego, ptasiego stworka. To dziwne uczucie, kiedy się poruszał… Starał się nie zwracać na to zbytnio uwagi, wyszedł z łazienki. Do końca lekcji było jeszcze sporo czasu, w końcu zaczęła się całkiem niedawno. Nie mógł jednak wrócić tak po prostu do sali, po tej naprędce wymyślonej wymówce. Nie wiedział zbytnio, co powinien ze sobą zrobić, ostatecznie postanowił wykorzystać fakt, że na szkolnym dziedzińcu nie było nikogo i wziął się za naukę. Usiadł sobie na ławce, z plecaka wyciągnął jeden z podręczników. Pani Mendeleiev lubiła robić niespodziewane kartkówki, a ostatnimi czasy nieco zaniedbał szkolne sprawy. Nie potrafił się na nich skupić, zbyt wiele rzeczy się wydarzyło. Postanowił zatem skorzystać z okazji, by nieco nadgonić, szczególnie że miał właśnie przeczucie o nadchodzącej kartkówce. – Hej, co to jest? Raroo wychylił się z kieszonki, zaciekawiony podręcznikiem. – To jakieś pudełko z rysunkami? Na jakichś białych… liściach? – Znaczy się… – Chłopaka zadziwił nieco ten barwny opis. – Książka? – Ksią… żka… Hej, a co to za szlaczki w tej… kpiące? – No… Litery? – No tak, limety… Jakie limety? Dla Alaina ta rozmowa przybierała coraz dziwniejszy obrót. Naprawdę miał tłumaczyć mu tak oczywiste rzeczy? – Jak długo właściwie spałeś? Parę tysięcy lat? Bo jeśli przegapiłeś coś takiego jak pismo… – A skąd mam to wiedzieć?! – żachnął się kwami. – Przecież cały ten czas spałem, już prędzej ty mi to powinieneś powiedzieć! Chłopak się zjeżył. Rozumiał, że Raroo mógł być nieco zagubiony, ale jego nieprzyjemny sposób bycia niezmiennie go irytował. Nie chciał wdawać się z nim w kłótnię, szczególnie w szkole, gdzie ktoś mógłby to zauważyć. Nie tylko dlatego, że ktoś mógłby dostrzec stworka, kłótnia z kieszonką w swetrze widziana z boku wyglądałaby co najmniej głupawo. Nastolatek zagryzł więc zęby i skupił się na nauce. A raczej próbował… – Hej, te szlaczki to się układają we wzorki? Bo niektóre są podobne… – Możesz nie teraz? – wycedził chłopak. – Uczę się. – Uczysz? Przecież tylko się patrzysz na tę kończę. – Książkę. Bo my się uczymy z książek. – Aha… Takie coś… Alain wrócił do lektury, choć tylko na chwilę. Stworek zaczął uporczywie przyglądać się podręcznikowi. Chłopak aż czuł tę uporczywość… – Co ty robisz, przecież nie umiesz czytać? – zapytał. – Hę? Jakie czy… Ej no! – Kwami znów się rozzłościł. – Po co wam tyle niezrozumiałych słów?! – Ech… – Nastolatek westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. – Czytać, czyli rozumieć litery. I przecież nie umiesz czytać, to czemu… – Ale lubię sobie popatrzeć na rysunki. I na szlaczki. Alain nie wiedział, co ma na to odpowiedzieć. Po prostu czytał dalej, starając się nie przejmować zaglądającym mu znad kieszonki małym stworkiem. Dosyć szybko się do tego przyzwyczaił, skupił się na nauce. Uczył się więc, czytał dalej o reakcjach chemicznych, mniej lub bardziej ciekawych, dopóki nie zadzwonił dzwonek. Alain wzdrygnął się na jego dźwięk, wystraszony. – Schowaj się! - syknął szybko do Raroo. Kwami nie oponował, zniknął we wnętrzu kieszeni. Chłopak wrócił do książki, starając się zachowywać naturalnie, choć dużo łatwiej mu to wychodziło, gdy na dziedzińcu nie było nikogo. Teraz, gdy wszędzie wokoło było mnóstwo osób, czuł się strasznie spięty, bał się, że ktoś mógłby stworka zauważyć. W takiej sytuacji mógł zapomnieć o nauce. Szybko dał sobie spokój z lekturą. Wziął plecak i udał się ku sali, w drodze starając się podręcznikiem zasłonić kieszeń od swetra. Minął po drodze Marinette i Alyę. – Alain? – zagaiła szatynka. – Dlaczego nie wróciłeś na lekcję? – Co? A, no… Mówiłem, coś mi się rozlało, no i… – Ale twój plecak wygląda na suchy – zauważyła Alya. – A… No bo… – Alain szukał jakiegoś wytłumaczenia. – Po prostu… Bo… wróciłem do domu po drugi plecak. – Taki sam? – Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego podejrzliwie. – No tak, tak jakoś… Mam tak, że jak coś mi się podoba, kupuję zawsze po dwa. Tak na wszelki… wypadek? Alain starał się zachować spokój i nie dać po sobie poznać, że kłamie. Nie mógł przecież powiedzieć, jaka jest prawda… Na szczęście surowe spojrzenie Alyi złagodniało po chwili. – Hej, a – odezwał się chłopak, mając nadzieję zmienić temat – co było w sumie na lekcji? Bo tak na dobrą sprawę mam ją zaległą i… – Mogę pożyczyć ci notatki, jeśli chcesz – zaproponowała Marinette. – O… Mówisz serio? Znaczy, to miłe, dzięki… Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego. Nagle rozległ się głośny dźwięk dzwonka, po chwili zaś gwar, gdy wszyscy zaczęli schodzić się do sal. Marinette i Alya również udały się do klasy, chłopak poszedł ich śladem. Nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, ale nagle poczuł się jakiś spokojniejszy… Lekcje mijały. Tak jak się Alain tego spodziewał, czekała ich niezapowiedziana kartkówka z chemii. Nie przejął się nią jednak tak bardzo, jak jeszcze kilka chwil temu. Nie tylko dlatego, że był przygotowany, zwyczajnie nie był już taki podenerwowany. Zdziwiło go to nieco, szczególnie że czuł się tak akurat po tej chwilce rozmowy z Marinette. Wydawało się całkiem normalne, że chciała mu pożyczyć notatki, chociaż chłopak nie był przyzwyczajony do takich koleżeńskich uprzejmości. Zazwyczaj trzymał się na uboczu, nie wchodził nikomu w drogę, a inni odwdzięczali mu się tym samym. Dotąd nikt nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi, ona jednak była bardziej otwarta. Zaskoczyła go mocno, gdy złapała go na długiej przerwie, dając mu przepisać swoje notatki. Rozmawiali przy tym ze sobą o różnych zwyczajnych rzeczach, o szkole chociażby. Chłopak opowiedział trochę o sobie, o tym, gdzie wcześniej się uczył. Zdumiało go to, ta rozmowa przychodziła mu niespodziewanie łatwo, czuł się przy niej wyjątkowo swobodnie. Nie spodziewał się, że z taką łatwością przyjdzie mu nawiązanie kontaktu z kimś, Marinette miała jednak w sobie coś takiego, co… Alain przyglądał się jej, czy to na lekcjach, czy na przerwach, Zawsze była wesoła i radosna, roztaczała wokół siebie taką pozytywną aurę, dzieliła się ze wszystkimi tą energią, była taka miła i pomocna, taka dobra i… – Co tak na nią patrzysz? Było już po zajęciach, chłopak stał teraz na schodach przed szkołą. Obserwował dziewczynę, rozmawiającą właśnie z przyjaciółkami. Raroo wychylił się, zaciekawiony obiektem jego zainteresowań. – Co… – Alain szybko skierował wzrok gdzie indziej. – Nie, tak tylko… O co ci chodzi? – Cały czas się przyglądasz tej dziewczynie. Taka ładna? – Nie no, ja nie… Znaczy jest ładna, ale… no… hej, nie w tym rzecz! Stworek nie przestawał taksować go wzrokiem. Chłopaka zaskoczyło to pytanie, zarumienił się lekko. Choć tak naprawdę nie myślał o tym w ten sposób, nie chodziło mu o to, czy Marinette mogłaby mu się podobać, bardziej zaczerwienił się przez fakt, że Raroo w ogóle o tym pomyślał. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na grupkę dziewczyn. Przyjaciółki oddaliły się w stronę parku, po czym zatrzymały się przy stojącej na rogu piekarni. Rozdzieliły się tam, jedna grupka poszła w swoją stronę, Marinette zaś rozmawiała jeszcze z Alyą. – Myślałem tylko – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili – czy by nie oddać jej miraculum. – ŻE JAK?! Kwami wrzasnął na cały głos. Pomimo małych rozmiarów okazał się być wyjątkowo głośny, wszyscy w okolicy spojrzeli w stronę Alaina. Jedyne co chłopakowi przyszło do głowy, to odwrócić się szybko i rozglądać się, udając że to ktoś inny. Na szczęście nikt się zbytnio nie przejął tym wrzaskiem. – Nie wydzieraj się! – syknął do Raroo, gdy ludzie się już odwrócili. – Ale nie możesz tak po prostu go oddać! – odpowiedział syknięciem stworek. – I to tylko dlatego, że jest ładna?! – Przecież nie… – chciał zaprotestować chłopak, lecz odpuścił sobie. – To nie o to tu chodzi. Po prostu lepiej się nadaje do bycia superbohaterką ode mnie. Jest uczynna i… – I masz zamiar jej go dać, bo była miła i dała ci… – Raroo zawiesił się na moment, szukając słowa. – No… to co ci tam dała? Chłopak nie odpowiedział mu na to. Duszek miał rację, nie mógł tak pochopnie podejmować tak ważnej decyzji. Nie znał Marinette zbyt długo i nawet jeśli wydawała mu się dobra i pomocna, czyli taka, jaki powinien być superbohater, nie był tak do końca pewny, czy faktycznie powinien jej oddać miraculum. Chciał wreszcie pozbyć się tego wisiorka, który tak bardzo mu ciążył, pozbyć się w końcu tego brzemienia… lecz nie mógł tego zrobić w tak lekkomyślny sposób. – Ech… Nieważne, wracamy do domu. Tylko nie wydzieraj się tak, bo ktoś cię zauważy w końcu. – Jasne, jasne. Raroo schował się z powrotem w kieszeni. Alain udał się w stronę domu. Szedł przez park, rozmyślając wciąż o tej sytuacji. Był nieco rozczarowany tym, że nie mógł jednak tak po prostu oddać miraculum. To był jak dotąd jedyny jego pomysł, teraz znów był w tym wszystkim zagubiony, znów nie wiedział jak powinien postąpić, mając taki artefakt… – EJ! Kolejny wrzask rozległ się z jego kieszonki przy swetrze. Ptasi stworek nie milczał zbyt długo, wychylił się, by znów zamanifestować hałasem swoją obecność. Chłopak aż podskoczył. Zatrzymał się tuż przed wyjściem z parku. – Co ty… – Rzucił w stronę kwami wściekłe spojrzenie. – Miałeś się nie drzeć, serio chcesz, żeby cię… – Ale ja jestem głodny! Teraz! – Głodny? – Złość Alaina zastąpiło zadziwienie. – A to… kwami też muszą jeść? – To takie dziwne?! Wszyscy muszą jeść! – No dobra, wrócimy i… – Ruszył znów naprzód, lecz zatrzymał się w pół kroku. – Zaraz, to nie mogłeś tego mi rano powiedzieć? – No nie, zapomniałem! – Jak to? Zapomniałeś, że jesteś głodny? – No ale o co ci chodzi?! Nie jadłem od paru tysięcy lat, mogłem chyba się odzwyczaić! Ale już sobie przypomniałem i jestem głodny! I to bardzo, jak zaraz czegoś nie zjem, zacznę wrzeszczeć! – A co niby teraz robisz? Raroo zaczął nabierać powietrza. Dużo powietrza… Miał zamiar spełnić swoją groźbę i to w najgłośniejszy możliwy sposób. Nastolatek musiał się poddać. – Okej, okej, cicho! Zaraz coś znajdę, czekaj… Alain ruszył szybkim krokiem, wyszedł z parku. Udał się do pobliskiego sklepu, mając nadzieję znaleźć tam coś, co… – Co… właściwie jedzą kwami? – A bo ja wiem? Gdy tylko chłopak wszedł do sklepu, zaczął rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co stworek mógłby zjeść. Gdyby jeszcze wiedział, czym się żywi… Stał teraz przy ziemniakach, nie wiedząc zbytnio, czego powinien szukać. Raroo też nie był zbyt pomocny… – A to ja mam wiedzieć? Jak możesz nie wiedzieć, czym… – A ty byś pamiętał?! Dopiero dzisiaj sobie przypomniałem, że muszę jeść! – No to przypomnij sobie jeszcze, co jadłeś i… – Jak niby mam sobie przypomnieć, wiesz kiedy to było?! Do tego jeszcze muszę myśleć na głodniaka, to nie jest… – Przepraszam? Choć nie wykłócali się na cały sklep, starali się przy tym zachować dyskrecję, wciąż byli nieco zbyt głośno. Jedna z pracownic ich usłyszała, przyszła sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Alain i Raroo natychmiast umilkli, dostrzegając jak idzie w ich kierunku. Kwami schował się głęboko w kieszonce, chłopak zaś udawał bardzo zafascynowanego kartoflami. Miał nadzieję, że niczego nie zauważyła. – Może – patrzyła na nastolatka z lekką niepewnością – w czymś pomóc? – Pomóc? Nie, nie… – Alain szukał sposobu, żeby wybrnąć sytuacji. – Nie trzeba, tak tylko… sobie patrzę? – Aha… – Była mocno zdezorientowana taką odpowiedzią. – Dobrze, to jakby co… proszę dać znać. Oddaliła się na szczęście szybko, chłopak mógł odetchnąć z ulgą. Nie zauważyła niczego, choć bał się, co sobie o nim pomyślała. Ze wszystkich możliwych odpowiedzi wybrał chyba tę najgłupszą. – Nie no, teraz ma mnie pewnie za wariata… Decyduj się! – wycedził do Raroo. – Ale co ja mam… Kłótnia zdawała się zaczynać na nowo, duszek nagle jednak urwał. Wychylił się znad kieszonki, zaczął rozglądać się, węszyć. Wyfrunął z niej nagle, ku przerażeniu Alaina. – Czekaj, wracaj! Chłopak ruszył szybko za nim. Denerwowała go ta jego krnąbrność, nie potrafił zapanować nad stworkiem, cały czas robił to, co chciał i zupełnie się nie przejmował konsekwencjami. Raroo wylądował między warzywami, zaczął szukać źródła zapachu, który tak mu się spodobał. Kiedy tylko nastolatek go dogonił, miał zamiar mu nagadać, jednak kwami go uprzedził. – Mmm, jaki ładny… Co to jest? – spytał. – No… – Alain zawiesił się na moment, zaskoczony pytaniem. – Imbir? – Pachnie ładnie… A jaki ma smak? – Ja wiem… Trochę piekący. Stworek zachwycał się właśnie kłączami imbiru, z kolei Alain zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym faktem. Czyżby to miał właśnie jeść? A może nie tylko? Skoro tak mu się spodobał ten zapach, może lubi ostre przyprawy? To by do niego nawet pasowało… – Ej, zostaw to! Powstrzymał szybko kwami, który miał właśnie zamiar ten imbir zjeść. Bał się, że był gotów pochłonąć cały jego zapas. – No co tym razem?! – wrzasnął zirytowany stworek. – Nie możesz tak tutaj tego zjeść, przecież… – starał mu się wytłumaczyć chłopak. – Ale jestem głodny! – Dobra, ale trzeba to najpierw kupić, dopiero wtedy… – Ku… pić… Nie no, znowu jakieś dziwne słowa?! Ja jestem głodny i chcę jeść TERAZ! – Ale tu panują zasady! Nie wolno tak wyżerać bez pardonu, trzeba… Chłopak urwał, dostrzegając kątem oka tę samą ekspedientkę, co wcześniej, wychodzącą z alejki. Szybko skierował wzrok na warzywa, Raroo schował się w żółtej papryce. Alain zerkał ukradkiem, mając nadzieję, że i tym razem niczego nie zauważyła, czekał w napięciu, aż sobie pójdzie. Na szczęście nie zwróciła na niego większej uwagi. – Dobra… Skoro tak chciałeś iść do szkoły i się uczyć… to teraz nauczę cię kupowania. Na szczęście Raroo się uspokoił. Wrócił wyjątkowo naburmuszony do kieszonki, Alain mógł w spokoju wziąć się za zakupy. Jednak nie miał zamiaru niczego tu kupować. Wyszedł pospiesznie ze sklepu, czując na sobie spojrzenie tamtej ekspedientki, jak również kasjerek i ochroniarzy. Zapewne ich koleżanka zdążyła im opowiedzieć o chłopaku, który kłócił się z ziemniakami. Był pewny, że więcej tam nie przyjdzie. Nie po tym cyrku… Wpadł jednak na inny pomysł. Starając się ignorować wrzaski stworka, któremu nie spodobało się wyjście stamtąd z pustymi rękami, udał się na miejski targ. Tam Alain miał dużo większy wybór, spośród wielu różnych odmian papryczek i innych ostrych warzyw i przypraw. Niełatwo było mu przez to zapanować nad Raroo, który miał ochotę rzucić się na te papryczki. Na szczęście utrzymał go jakoś w kieszeni od swetra, choć miał wrażenie, że znów został uznany za dziwaka gadającego z warzywami. Znów przez to małe, hałaśliwe ptaszysko… Chłopak powoli miał go dosyć, zaplanował już jednak zemstę. Nakupił przeróżnych odmian papryczek, najostrzejszych, jakie tylko tam znalazł. Oraz imbir, który wyjątkowo zafascynował duszka i bez którego nie chciał się ruszać, po czym udał się do domu. Czuł się nieco dziwnie, idąc przez miasto z reklamówkami wypełnionymi taką ilością papryki, którą mógł wypalić przewody pokarmowe wszystkich mieszkańców Paryża. Po powrocie do domu Raroo coraz głośniej zaczynał domagać się jedzenia, więc Alain jak najszybciej rozpakował wszystkie dobra, by w końcu go nakarmić. Miał też nadzieję, że zemsta się uda i dzięki temu kwami nie będzie już mieć takiego niewyparzonego języka. – Jeszcze! Niestety ten pomysł nie wypalił, dosłownie i w przenośni. A wręcz przeciwnie, z każdą chwilą stworek wydawał się coraz głośniejszy, domagając się więcej jedzenia. A było go z każdą chwilą coraz mniej, Raroo jadł i jadł bez końca. Chłopak sądził, że to, co kupił starczy na znacznie dłużej, tymczasem zostało już tego naprawdę niewiele. – Rany, ile ty tego jesz? – zapytał z niepokojem. – No co?! – fuknął stworek. – Nie jadłem od paru tysięcy lat! – Przecież jeszcze niedawno nawet nie pamiętałeś, że musisz jeść. – Ale sobie przypomniałem! Jeszcze! Alain karmił go dalej, mając nadzieję, że tylko ten jeden raz pochłania tak wielką ilość, inaczej zaraz zje też i jego. Raroo zjadał jedną papryczkę za drugą i to w całości. Dziwiło chłopaka, że ich ostry smak zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzał. W końcu specjalnie kupił najostrzejsze, jakie tylko znalazł, tymczasem stworek chyba zupełnie tego nie czuł. Może wcale nie były takie mocne? Nastolatek aż zaczął się zastanawiać, czemu tak bardzo mu smakują. Nigdy w sumie nie jadł papryki… Spojrzał na pozostałe w reklamówkach papryczki, wziął sobie jedną na próbę. Gdy tylko wziął pierwszy kęs, poczuł silne pieczenie, miał wrażenie, że właśnie płoną mu usta. Otworzył je, mając nadzieję, że wdychane powietrze jakoś uśmierzy ból, niestety nie pomogło. Niepotrzebnie również potem tę papryczkę połknął… – Ej, to moje, nie podjadaj! – zakrzyknął niepocieszony Raroo. – Co… – zdołał jedynie wykrztusić chłopak, zanim nie przeszło mu choć trochę to pieczenie. – Przecież… są moje, to ja je kupiłem… – Ale to ja je zjadam! I są moje! Na Raroo nie tylko nie działał ten ostry smak. Wydawał się przezeń być jeszcze bardziej hałaśliwy i irytujący. Chłopaka znów zaczęła kusić wizja utopienia stworka. Może dla odmiany w umywalce? Patrzył na niego morderczym wzrokiem, duszek zaś odpowiadał mu tym samym. Kawałek chili, który wciąż trzymał w ręku, wpakował sobie w całości do ust. Nie przejmował się już tym piekącym bólem, miał zamiar ustanowić dominację, pokazać Raroo, kto tu rządzi i do kogo należą te papryczki. Był nawet gotów je zjeść samemu, byle tylko udowodnić, że on tu jest górą, patrzył teraz na nie, zaczynając powoli nienawidzić wszystkiego, co się z nimi wiąże, włącznie z ich kolorem… – Zaraz… Biedronka? Nagle przyszło mu coś do głowy. Ten intensywnie czerwony kolor przypomniał mu o pewnej osobie… Osobie, która mogła go uwolnić od irytującego problemu. – Hę? – Stworka zaskoczyła nagła zmiana tematu. – Co za… – No jasne! – zawołał uradowany chłopak. – Już wiem, komu cię oddać! Biedronka na pewno będzie wiedziała, co z tobą… – Jaka znów biedronka?! Chcesz mnie oddać robalom na pożarcie?! – Co? Nie, nie biedronka. Biedronka i Czarny Kot to para superbohaterów, którzy bronią Paryża. Są tacy jak ten twój Feniks, więc pewnie też mają miracula. Z pewnością będą wiedzieć, co z tobą zrobić… – Zaraz, jak to? Są jakieś… inne miracula? – No tak. I oni na pewno coś… – Ale to… Czyli są też… inni? – Inni? To znaczy? Kiedy tylko Alain wspomniał o miraculach, duszek momentalnie zmienił podejście. Nie był już taki narwany i hałaśliwy, sprawiał wrażenie zaszokowanego, wystraszonego. Chłopak nie spodziewał się, że zareaguje tak emocjonalnie na tę informację. Nie dziwiło go zbytnio, że o tym nie wiedział, ale zaskoczyło go mocno, że na wieść o tym tak nagle spochmurniał i umilkł. Nie miał pojęcia, co takiego było w tej informacji. Raroo poderwał się po chwili i zaczął sunąć w powietrzu w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. – Hej. Dokąd lecisz? Jeszcze zostało. Nie odpowiedział mu, odfrunął bez słowa. Kwami nie dawał znaku życia przez resztę dnia, zaszył się gdzieś w mieszkaniu. Z jednej strony Alain mógł cieszyć się błogosławioną ciszą, cały dzień marzył o tym, by Raroo umilkł choć na moment. Jednak zamiast delektować się tym spokojem, zaczął zamartwiać się o stworka. To nie mogło być niczym normalnym, by tak niespodziewanie umilkł. Chciał nawet z nim pogadać, szukał go po domu, we wszystkich szczelinach, jakie tylko znał, schował się jednak zbyt dobrze. Zapewne chciał zostać z tym sam… Alain również został sam, cały dzień zastanawiając się, co takiego mogło zaszokować jego kwami. }} |-|Rozdział 2= Gdy Alain się obudził, było po dziewiątej. Ponieważ była sobota, mógł pospać trochę dłużej, nie miał ochoty jednak na leniuchowanie w łóżku. Wstał od razu i poszedł w stronę kuchni, by przyszykować sobie śniadanie. W domu było wyjątkowo cicho… Przyzwyczaił się już do ciszy, odkąd tylko się tu wprowadził, mieszkał tu sam, zawsze więc towarzyszyła mu ta cisza, przerywana raz po raz odgłosami ulicy. Jednak od jakiegoś czasu nie był sam. Dlatego czuł się z tym dziwnie, Raroo od wczoraj nie dawał znaku życia. Chłopak nie miał pojęcia, co powinien z nim teraz zrobić, ani gdzie w ogóle go szukać. Póki co wziął się za śniadanie. Postanowił zjeść sobie płatki, wyciągnął mleko z lodówki i miskę z jednej z szafek. Płatki zaś trzymał w niewielkiej spiżarce, tuż przed wejściem do kuchni. Kiedy się do niej zbliżył, usłyszał jakiś dźwięk. Brzmiał trochę jak… mlaskanie? Otworzył drzwiczki, pewny tego, że to z niej dochodzi ten dźwięk. I nie pomylił się. Zastał tam Raroo, siedzącego w reklamówce z papryczkami, którą Alain schował właśnie w spiżarce. Zajadał swój ognisty przysmak, lecz przerwał, widząc, że ma towarzystwo. – No co? – burknął. – Nie mogę zjeść w spokoju? – Nie, nie… Znaczy… jedz… Chłopak trochę nie wiedział, jak się powinien teraz zachować. Co prawda kwami był opryskliwy jak zwykle, lecz nie dało się nie wyczuć, że wciąż coś go trapiło. – A to – starał się jakoś zagadać – dalej jesteś głodny? – Nie widać? Jem przecież. – A… zawsze tak dużo jesz? – Jem ile chcę, o co ci chodzi? – No co? Jeśli ci mało, mogę dokupić… – Pilnuj swojego jedzenia! – warknął, po czym dodał po chwili – A normalnie to jem tylko po przemianie, także się nie masz czym przejmować. – Aha… No dobra, to… smacznego. Alain wolał mu nie przeszkadzać, stworek nie wydawał się zbyt chętny do rozmowy. Szczególnie po tym nieumiejętnym dobraniu tematu… Chłopak wziął płatki i zamknął spiżarkę. Wrócił do kuchni, siadł przy stoliku, wsypał płatki do miski. Zaczął szukać wzrokiem mleka, zapomniał gdzie je położył. Karton stał nieco dalej z boku, sięgnął po niego, wrócił do płatków… – O co ci w ogóle chodzi?! – CO… W misce nagle pojawił się Raroo, wybitnie rozeźlony. Najwyraźniej śniadanko z papryczek sprawiło, że odzyskał swój wybuchowy charakter. – No czemu niby nie chcesz być superbohaterem?! – zaczął znów ten temat. – Przecież to jest taka szansa, nie możesz tak po prostu sobie powiedzieć, że nie! I to tak bez przyczyny! – Po prostu… – Chłopak nie potrafił odpowiedzieć, zaskoczony widokiem stworka w płatkach. – Naprawdę nie nadaję się… – A skąd możesz wiedzieć, skoro nawet nie spróbowałeś?! – Nie no, to… Znaczy… – I do tego jeszcze mnie chcesz oddać pierwszej lepszej dziewczynie?! Albo jakiejś niby obrończyni, tylko dlatego, że ma jakieś inne… No tak się nie robi! – Myślałem tylko, że będzie lepiej wiedzieć, co z tobą zrobić… – To ja wiem najlepiej, co ze sobą zrobić! I ja muszę mieć swojego superbohatera! – No dobrze, ale… Ja naprawdę nie… Na pewno ktoś inny lepiej się… – A MOŻE JA NIE CHCĘ NIKOGO INNEGO?! Te słowa zaszokowały Alaina. Nie wiedział do końca, czy Raroo właśnie miał to na myśli, ale zabrzmiało to, jakby zależało mu właśnie na nim. – Nikogo… innego? – No przecież to twój wisiorek! I ty mnie obudziłeś, czemu ktoś inny miałby używać twojego miraculum?! Chłopak czuł się wyjątkowo dziwnie, słysząc coś takiego. Ciężko było mu uwierzyć, że kwami tak bardzo przyzwyczaił się i przywiązał do niego, przecież znali się ledwie parę dni. Choć tak właśnie to brzmiało, że nie chciał nikogo innego i to Alain miał być dla niego tym Feniksem. – Ja… Słuchaj… to nie jest takie proste… – No ale co w tym takiego trudnego? Czemu niby nie chcesz być Feniksem? I czemu chcesz się mnie pozbyć? Kiedy tylko padło to pytanie chłopaka zaczęły dręczyć go wyrzuty sumienia. Stworek trafił w sedno. Alain naprawdę chciał się go pozbyć, Raroo był strasznie irytujący, arogancki, strasznie się rządził, cały czas mówił mu o zostaniu superbohaterem, nie pytając go w ogóle o zdanie. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że miałby nim być, czy to ze względu na Feniksa i jego ogniste moce, których zwyczajnie się bał, czy ze względu na to, że musiałby ciągle użerać się ze swoim nowym „przyjacielem”. Choć teraz myślał o tym trochę inaczej… Poznał stworka już trochę i choć nadal był wredny, chłopak zaczynał powoli go rozumieć. Raroo był najwyraźniej tak samo zdezorientowany całą tą sytuacją jak on, a nawet jeszcze bardziej. Budzić się po tysiącach lat, w świecie, który tak bardzo się dlań zmienił, był w nim teraz całkiem sam, wszystko, co znał i wszyscy których znał, już dawno przestali istnieć. Dlatego tak mu zależało na tym, żeby Alain zachował miraculum, kwami potrzebował towarzystwa, potrzebował… Feniksa. Dotąd zapierał się rękami i nogami, byle tylko nim nie być, szkoda mu było jednak Raroo, na tyle, że… nawet zaczął to rozważać. – Tylko że… Nie wiem, naprawdę muszę to przemyśleć. Daj mi trochę czasu. – No ale co tu… A… no dobra no. Raroo tym razem już się nie upierał. Widział, że chłopak wydaje się tym wszystkim bardzo przejęty. Alain cały czas obstawiał przy swoim, ciągle nie chciał być superbohaterem, nawet nie próbował tego jakoś wyjaśnić, co duszka strasznie denerwowało. Uważał, że robi to bez przyczyny, wręcz na złość, kompletnie nie rozumiał, czemu tak się przed tym wzbraniał. Nawet jeśli już podawał przyczynę, mówił tylko, że się nie nadaje. Teraz zastanawiał się, czy właśnie o to chodziło chłopakowi. Może po prostu w siebie nie wierzy? Kwami przycupnął zatem w misce, siedząc, czekając i dumając nad tym wszystkim. Alain tymczasem wrócił do swojego śniadania. A raczej wróciłby, gdyby nie pewien szczegół. – Hej, a – odezwał się nastolatek po dłuższej chwili – mogę najpierw zjeść śniadanie? – A czy ja ci bronię? – burknął stworek – Jedz. – Tylko że… siedzisz na moim jedzeniu. – Hę? Jak to… Stworek nawet się nie zorientował, że siedzi w misce, z której Alain miał zamiar jeść. Spojrzał w dół na płatki. – Co, te kulki? Przecież to wygląda jak… Wziął jedną z brązowych kulek w łapki, przyglądając się jej z lekkim przestrachem. Niezależnie od skojarzeń, postanowił jednak spróbować, wziął kęs, który natychmiast jednak wypluł. – Rany, strasznie suche! Jak wy to jecie? – No z mlekiem. Wtedy nie będą suche. Pokazał mu kartonik z mlekiem. Raroo patrzył nań lekko skonfundowany. – Z jakim znów… Nie no, to za dużo myślenia! Jak jestem głodny, to chcę jeść, a nie kombinować! Stworek odleciał, znów kryjąc się w spiżarce. Zamknięte drzwiczki oczywiście nie stanowiły dla niego przeszkody. Alain mógł wrócić do śniadania, choć nie miał zbytnio apetytu. Cały czas rozmyślał nad Raroo, nad sobą samym, nad miraculum i nad Feniksem. Nadal nie chciał być superbohaterem, nadal miał zamiar się upierać. Ale może mógłby chociaż jakoś mu pomóc… Chłopak skończył jeść, posprzątał po sobie, pozmywał naczynia, płatki odniósł do spiżarki. Stworka tam już nie było. Tak samo jak i papryczek, najwyraźniej dokończył swój posiłek, po czym znów się gdzieś zaszył. Alain postanowił zająć się zadaniami domowymi, które miał do zrobienia na poniedziałek. Cały czas zamartwiał się o to miraculum i o jego kwami, potrzebował czegoś, co go nieco zdystansuje od problemu. Poszedł do swojego pokoju i przysiadł przy biurku. Z zawieszonego na uchwycie szufladki plecaka wyciągnął szkolny tablet, który służył mu między innymi za zeszyt i wziął się do pracy. Miał w końcu jedną zaległą lekcję z wczoraj do ogarnięcia. Praca domowa z francuskiego pomogła mu oczyścić umysł, choć na chwilę przestać myśleć o tych wszystkich jego problemach. Minęło trochę czasu, Alain skończył z francuskim, zajął się teraz innymi przedmiotami. Czytał właśnie notatki z fizyki, gdy nagle poczuł, że ktoś go obserwuje. Podniósł głowę. Ujrzał Raroo, wychylającego się znad monitora, przyglądającego się mu. On również zaczął mu się przyglądać. Patrzyli tak na siebie przez moment. W całkowitej ciszy… Żaden nie odważył się odezwać, choć po tamtej rozmowie w kuchni oboje chcieli drugiemu cos powiedzieć, spytać o coś. Ograniczali się jednak tylko do kontaktu wzrokowego, dopóki Alain nie zdecydował się wrócić do czytania. – Co ty w sumie robisz z tym… tym? – Kwami przełamał się jako pierwszy. – Uczę się – odpowiedział mu krótko chłopak. – Uczysz? Ale przecież to w szkole się uczysz. – Ale można się uczyć też poza szkołą. Wręcz trzeba… – Aha… Nie była to zbyt udana próba rozmowy. Chłopak znów wziął się za fizykę, raz po raz przesuwając strony. Czytał akurat o grawitacji, kiedy jego tablet zaczął się poruszać i trząść, unosząc się lekko, jakby chciał zaprzeczyć tym wszystkim prawom, które właśnie wyświetlał. Nastolatek był tym lekko zdziwiony, ale wiedział dobrze, choćby z notatek, że nic się nie dzieje bez przyczyny i na tablet musiała działać jakaś zewnętrzna siła. Szybko znalazł tę siłę. Raroo właśnie wszedł pod niego, zaglądając pod spód, jakby czegoś tam szukał. – Hej, co ty robisz? – Chłopak podniósł tablet. – To nie jest książka! – wystawił diagnozę stworek. – Jak ty się z tego uczysz, jak to nie książka? Nie możesz tego czytać! – Mogę. Czytać można wszystko, co tylko ma litery. – No ale… – Kwami zaczął fruwać dookoła tabletu, przyglądając mu się ze wszystkich stron. – To co to jest? W sumie to wygląda trochę jak książka. Tylko strasznie płaska… – To się nazywa tablet. – Tablet… I to też służy do czytania, tak? – W sumie to nie tylko. Do czytania, pisania… Gry też są… – Jakie gry? – Takie różne zabawy… Chwilkę. Alain wpadł na pewien pomysł. Włączył jedną z gier, położył tablet z powrotem na biurku. – Chcesz spróbować? To łatwe, trzeba ciąć te owoce, które będą się pojawiać. Musisz tylko przesuwać łapką po nich. – Zaraz, jakie owoce? Skąd one… Raroo przysiadł przed tabletem, wpatrywał się w ekran, nie wiedząc za bardzo, jak ma rozumieć tę instrukcję. Odpowiedź szybko nadeszła, chłopak zdążył już uruchomić grę, z dołu monitora wyskoczył nagle arbuz. Stworek był nieco zdezorientowany. – Ale to… skąd on się tam wziął? – Tylko nie może spaść powrotem. – Hę? Nie spaść? Znaczy… Aaaaa! Widząc, jak arbuz zaczyna powoli opadać, kwami zaczął wymachiwać chaotycznie łapkami, próbując trafić w ten owoc. Poskutkowało, udało mu się je trafić. – O… Hej, to nawet łatwe! – Zaraz będzie ich więcej. Kolejne owoce zaczęły się pojawiać. Raroo zaczął wirtualną batalię, krojąc wszystko, co tylko się ruszało. Miał trochę trudne zadanie przez krótki zasięg łapek, musiał latać z jednej strony ekranu w drugi. Widać jednak, że polubił tę zabawę, fruwał dookoła tabletu, walcząc z ananasami, bananami, cytrynami. Alain obserwował jego grę, patrzył jak sobie radził. A szło mu całkiem nieźle… Po kilku chwilach chłopak wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon, chcąc coś sprawdzić. – No co jest? Hej, owoce zniknęły, czemu… Gra w pewnym momencie się skończyła, Raroo skierował się do chłopaka z wyrzutami. Zainteresował się jego komórką. – Hej, a co to, masz mniejszy… Nie, nie mów, sam zgadnę! To jest… tabletek! – Tabletek? – Chłopak parsknął śmiechem. – No niech będzie… – Na nim też można gry? Właśnie, czemu gra już przestała rzucać owoce? – A, widać – zerknął na tablet – skończyła się. Gra się kończy, kiedy za dużo owoców spadnie. Chcesz jeszcze raz? – Pewnie! Fajne są te gry! Odpalił więc grę jeszcze raz, duszek znów wojował z owocami. Chłopak przyglądał mu się. Raroo wydawał mu się nawet sympatyczny, kiedy nie doprowadzał go do szału. Znów zaczęły dręczyć go wyrzuty sumienia, że chciał się go pozbyć, choć nie widział innej możliwości niż oddanie miraculum komuś innemu. Gdyby wiedział, jak mu pomóc, gdyby wiedział o nim cokolwiek, może wtedy… – O co ci w ogóle chodzi z tym Feniksem? – zapytał nagle stworek. – Co? – Chłopak nie odpowiedział od razu, nieco zamyślony i nieobecny. – Jakim… – No czemu nie chcesz być superbohaterem, co w tym takiego złego? Mógłbyś pomagać przecież innym, nie chcesz pomagać ludziom? – Nie to, że nie chcę… – Że niby miałbyś się nie nadawać? Skoro jakaś tam stonka może, to czemu nie ty? – Jaka znów… – No bo nie można tak mówić, że nie i koniec! Musi być jakiś powód! Zawsze tak jest! – Ja nie… Alain zupełnie się nie spodziewał takiego krzyżowego ognia pytań. Na żadne z nich nie potrafił mu odpowiedzieć, nie potrafił tak wprost powiedzieć mu, dlaczego nie ma zamiaru przyjąć miraculum, zwłaszcza… – Bo ty nie lubisz ognia? I to dlatego? Trafił prosto w sedno. Chłopak wciąż milczał, nie potrafił się przyznać. Nie chciał powiedzieć, jaka jest prawda… – Hej, pytałem o coś! – Raroo nie chciał odpuścić. – Ja… – zaczął, czując, że nie ma wyjścia. –A… a co jeśli stracę kontrolę nad mocą, nad tym ogniem? Jak ta moc właściwie działa? – Jak to jak, przecież ci mówiłem! – No nie. Właśnie nie mówiłeś. – Na pewno tak! Przecież… no… No mówiłem, że… Duszek zaczął się gubić. Chciał coś powiedzieć, zdawał się szukać odpowiednich słów, jakby nie wiedział, jak ma to opisać. Alain zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać… – Nie pamiętasz tego? – spytał. – Czego niby?! – wrzasnął Raroo. – To nie są proste sprawy, daj pomyśleć! Nie musiałem tego nikomu tłumaczyć od… no… dawna no! – Ale… pamiętasz cokolwiek? – Jasne że tak, mówiłem ci przecież! Jestem Raroo, Kwami Feniksa i… I… Nastolatek miał wrażenie, że stworek nie ma wspomnień nie tylko z okresu, gdy spał. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby całkowicie stracił pamięć, wszystkie wspomnienia z całej swojej przeszłości. Raroo starał się jakoś wybrnąć z tych pytań, ale nie najlepiej mu to szło. To upewniło chłopaka w podejrzeniach. – Nie pamiętasz niczego, zgadza się? – No i co z tego?! – Spokojnie, po prostu… mogłeś powiedzieć… – A po co ci to wiedzieć?! Przecież i tak nie chcesz być Feniksem, to co za różnica czy wiesz, czy nie?! A nawet jeśli, to na co ci kwami, który nic nie wie?! – Ja tylko… Hej, zaczekaj! Raroo nagle poderwał się i wyfrunął z pokoju. Alain był w sporym szoku, nie spodziewał się tak gwałtownej reakcji, nawet od niego. Szybko ruszył za nim. Stworek sprawiał wrażenie wściekłego i zdruzgotanego. Chłopak nie mógł zostawić go w takim stanie, nieważne co o nim myślał. Jednak tak jak i poprzednim razem, tak i teraz znalezienie go nie było łatwe. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, gdzie powinien go szukać, nawet jeśli znał ten dom znacznie lepiej od niego, wszystkie jego zakamarki, nie pomogło mu to. Kwami po prostu zapadł się pod ziemię. Alain przeszukał wszystkie możliwe kryjówki, lecz bezskutecznie. Wpadł jeszcze na pomysł, żeby sprawdzić pewne miejsce. Chyba jedyne, w którym go znalazł… Poszedł do kuchni, a dokładnie do spiżarki, choć nie wierzył zbytnio w to, że naprawdę go tam znajdzie. Zdziwił się więc nieco, gdy zobaczył go właśnie tam. A jeszcze bardziej go zdziwiło, gdy zauważył, że Raroo właśnie wyjada jego płatki. Nie robił tego ze smakiem, raczej ciężko było mu to przełknąć. Z pewnością nie lubił płatków, tak jak papryczek, których niestety już nie było. Duszek wcinał zatem te czekoladowe kulki, wściekły i na chłopaka, i na cały świat, i na tę suchą przekąskę. Zauważył po dłuższej chwili, że jest obserwowany. – Mo fo?! – warknął gniewnie, wciąż z pełnymi ustami. Dopiero potem przełknął. – Jak coś przeżywam, to jem! Nie wolno mi?! – Nie no, ale… mówiłeś, że ci nie smakują. – To co?! Będę jeść, co mi się podoba! Wpakował sobie jeszcze jedną kulkę do dzioba, miał zamiar ustanowić dominację, pokazać chłopakowi, kto tu rządzi… zupełnie zapominając o tej suchości. Szybko wszystko wypluł. – W sumie to – zaczął Alain, korzystając z tego, że Raroo nie mógł chwilowo mówić – czemu nie powiedziałeś, że nie pamiętasz… – Bo to niczego nie zmienia! I tak mi nie chcesz pomóc! – Hej, nie powiedziałem tego, ja tylko… – Tylko nie chcesz mi pomóc! Bo niby czemu nie chcesz tego miraculum?! Bo co?! Bo nie chcesz być superbohaterem, bo boisz się, że sobie nie poradzisz?! Bo nie chcesz mieć ognistych mocy?! Ty nie lubisz ognia, a ja nie lubię być bezużyteczny! A kwami bez właściciela jest do niczego! – No ale… powiedziałem, że znajdę kogoś innego, kto lepiej się nada. – Co ty się uparłeś, żeby mnie komuś wcisnąć?! – Bo naprawdę się do tego nie nadaję! Superbohater powinien być… no… bohaterski… Ja na pewno nie jestem bohaterski! – No to co?! Najwyżej się nauczysz! – Tego się nie można nauczyć! Co ty się uparłeś, że to muszę być ja?! – Bo nie można dostać miraculum i ot tak powiedzieć sobie, że się go nie chce! Myślisz, że to przypadek, że akurat na ciebie wypadło?! – Że niby co? O co ci… Że niby… przeznaczenie? – No a co?! To magiczne miraculum, co ty myślałeś?! – I chcesz mi powiedzieć, że… tak miało być? – Przecież na tym to po… Raroo umilkł, dostrzegając coś niepokojącego u chłopaka. Alain najpierw był cichy, później zaczął się wykłócać ze stworkiem, teraz nagle znów ucichł, lecz… jakby inaczej niż na początku. Choć zamknął się w sobie, było widać, że wewnątrz aż kipiało w nim od emocji. Głównie wściekłości… – Próbujesz mi wcisnąć – wycedził nastolatek, zaciskając pięści – że to wszystko, co mnie spotkało… to musiało się wydarzyć? – No – kwami nie wiedział, co mu na to odpowiedzieć – przecież tak to działa, nie? Ej no! Alain bez ostrzeżenia zatrzasnął spiżarkę, poszedł do swojego pokoju. Nie miał zamiaru słuchać o żadnym przeznaczeniu, nie miał zamiaru dopuścić do siebie myśli, że jego życiem rządzi jakiekolwiek fatum. Ani tego, że to on miał zostać Feniksem, ani tego, że to on miał znaleźć miraculum… ani tym bardziej tego, że miał stracić rodzinę i zostać całkiem sam. Nie chciał uwierzyć, że naprawdę tak miało wyglądać jego życie. To wszystko było dla niego zupełnie bezsensowne. Chłopak wszedł do siebie, zamknął za sobą drzwi. Jego wzrok spoczął na biurku naprzeciwko, od razu dostrzegł leżący tam naszyjnik. Gdy tylko nań spojrzał, wezbrała w nim wściekłość. Wszystko przez ten wisiorek, przez niego musiał się użerać z tym wrednym stworkiem, przez niego musiał to wszystko przechodzić jeszcze raz. Miał już dosyć rozpamiętywania przeszłości, chciał wreszcie się od tego odciąć, ale nie potrafił. Cały czas musiało to wracać, w taki czy inny sposób, zawsze musiało wydarzyć się coś, przez co znów musiał się z tym zmagać. Teraz było to pojawienie się tego miraculum, najchętniej by je po prostu… – Ej, czemu uciekasz?! Raroo wleciał do pokoju zaraz za Alainem. Z jednej strony był wciąż na niego zły, bo cały czas obstawiał przy swoim i zupełnie go nie słuchał, z drugiej zaś taka reakcja u chłopaka go zaniepokoiła. Do tej pory nie denerwował tak bardzo, nawet na niego. – No co się stało?! Co się wydarzyło?! – To nie twoja sprawa. – warknął Alain. – Moja, skoro przez to nie chcesz zostać Feniksem, chcę wiedzieć, żeby… – Możesz przestać o nim ciągle nawijać?! Mam już dosyć, mam ważniejsze rzeczy niż ty i to głupie miraculum! – Ale on nie jest głupi, to bardzo potężny… – I co z tego?! Jest mój i zrobię z nim co będę chciał! – Nie możesz no! To jest przecież miraculum, ty go nosisz i ty jesteś jego powiernikiem, nie możesz tak po prostu powiedzieć, że nie chcesz go, jest ci przeznaczony i… – PRZESTAŃ! Nastolatek już i tak był wściekły, a kolejna kłótnia z Raroo tylko dolała oliwy do ognia. Ruszył w stronę biurka, zamaszystym ruchem zagarnął z niego wisiorek i otworzył jedno z okien. – Zaraz, co ty wyprawiasz?! – Jak to co?! Wyrzucę go! Skoro tak wierzysz w przeznaczenie, to pewnie jakaś magiczna siła mnie powstrzyma albo jakimś cudem do mnie wróci! – Ale tak nie wolno! Nie możesz tak… – Czemu niby?! Przecież to proste, albo jest jakieś niesamowite przeznaczenie, albo to wszystko zwyczajny przypadek, że mój amulet jest miraculum, że niczego nie pamiętasz a moi… a ja nie… Miał już tego wszystkiego dosyć, całej tej sytuacji, chciał, żeby to się w końcu skończyło, żeby wszystko wróciło do normy. Chciał tylko, żeby go zostawiono w spokoju, chciał zapomnieć, gdyby nie Raroo, gdyby nie ten wisiorek, nie musiałby do tego wszystkiego wracać, chciał przestać o tym myśleć, najchętniej już teraz pozbył się go, wyrzucił i nigdy więcej nie… Nie potrafił jednak. Kiedy tylko spojrzał na naszyjnik, spojrzał na to kamienne oko… Nie mógł tego zrobić, to był jego amulet, jedyna rzecz, która przypominała mu o rodzicach. To z myślą o nich zrobił ten wisiorek, nie mógł teraz się go tak po prostu pozbyć. Ale jeśli miał go zachować, to wiązało się jednak z brzemieniem. To była jego jedyna pamiątka po dawnym życiu, ale też okazała się być czymś więcej… Odszedł od okna, zamknął je z powrotem. Usiadł na łóżku, zły i bezsilny, kompletnie zagubiony w tym wszystkim. Zupełnie nie wiedział, co ma teraz począć, nie potrafił znaleźć żadnego rozwiązania. Miał już dosyć tej całej sytuacji… – A w sumie – kwami przycupnął sobie na nocnej szafce – to skąd masz ten wisiorek? – A co cię to interesuje? – burknął chłopak. – No co, przecież w nim mieszkam! Mam chyba prawo wiedzieć? Alain nadal był wściekły na Raroo, jednak nie miał już siły się z nim wykłócać. Westchnął tylko. – Sam go zrobiłem, jak już musisz wiedzieć – odpowiedział mu po chwili. – I to raczej ten kamień jest miraculum, nie naszyjnik. – No a to… skąd masz ten kamień? – Pamiątka rodzinna. – Rodzinna? Ale to w takim razie musi być przeznaczenie, skoro… – Możesz to sobie darować? – wycedził przez zęby Alain. – No co? A jak inaczej chcesz… Chłopak spojrzał na niego złowrogo. To wystarczyło, żeby uciąć wszelkie próby wykłócania się na ten temat ze strony stworka. Przysunął się bliżej brzegu szafki i tam sobie siedział, dumając. Alain również siedział i dumał, oboje w milczeniu rozmyślali nad tym wszystkim, nad tą sytuacją, nad miraculum, nad Feniksem i nad sobą nawzajem. Chłopak nie tyle nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że miałby być superbohaterem, co raczej tego, że miałby być Feniksem, inkarnacją ognistego ptaka. Zbyt mocno przerażał go ogień. Raroo z kolei był zły na siebie, bo niczego nie pamiętał, i na Alaina, który ciągle obstawiał przy swoim. Bał się wizji tego, że miałby wrócić do miraculum, nie dopuszczał do siebie tego, że nie miałby mieć właściciela. Jego przerażała wizja bycia znów samym. – A może – odezwał się stworek po kilku długich minutach – oba? – Co? – chłopak spojrzał na niego. – Jak to oba? – No… Naprawdę wierzysz w to, że to zwykły przypadek, że ten kamyk, który masz po rodzinie jest akurat miraculum? No jakie są na to szanse? – Ech… – Alain westchnął zrezygnowany. – Może i tak, ale to nic nie… – I może to nie przeznaczenie, tylko próba? Albo jakaś szansa dla ciebie i to od ciebie zależy, czy ją wykorzystasz? – Jaka niby szansa? Na co? – Żeby zmienić jakoś swoje życie? Przecież bycie superbohaterem to niesamowita przygoda! Walka ze złem i pomaganie ludziom… No a posiadanie takiego magicznego wisiorka naprawdę pozwala lepiej poznać siebie. Chłopak był lekko zaskoczony. Chyba po raz pierwszy Raroo mówił całkiem do rzeczy, do tej pory jedyne co robił to wykłócał się i wmawiał mu, że musi być superbohaterem. Alain nie myślał o tym wszystkim w ten sposób, ciągle odrzucał od siebie myśl o byciu Feniksem, bał się tego, tej mocy, bał się ognia, ale… Przyglądał się swojemu wisiorkowi, patrzył w ciemnoniebieskie, kryształowe oko, tak jak zwykle, gdy nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Nawet jeśli jego amulet okazał się Miraculum Feniksa, nie mógł przecież tak po prostu się go pozbyć. Z dużo bardziej trywialnego powodu niż porzucanie magicznego i potencjalnie niebezpiecznego artefaktu. Należał do niego. I kamień, i wisiorek, sam w końcu go zrobił, włożył w to dużo pracy. Nieważne było dla niego, czy to miraculum, czy też nie, dla niego był amuletem, wspomnieniem czasów, gdy był szczęśliwy. Nie miał zamiaru się go wyrzekać, nawet jeśli to znaczyło… Nagle wstał. Podniósł się z łóżka, kierując się w stronę wyjścia z pokoju. W ręku trzymał wciąż swój wisiorek. Raroo trochę się tym zaniepokoił. – Hej, a ty dokąd idziesz? – Wychodzę – odpowiedział lakonicznie chłopak. – Ale nie możesz się go pozbyć! – zawołał kwami, podrywając się w górę. – Pozbyć? – Przecież widzę, że jesteś zły! I teraz gdzieś wychodzisz z miraculum w garści! No to niby gdzie?! Jak spróbujesz go wyrzucić, to polecę po niego i… – Daj mi spokój, nie mam zamiaru się go pozbywać. Mówiłem, że sam go zrobiłem. Nieważne, czy to miraculum, czy nie, zostaje ze mną. Ale skoro już nim jest… Spojrzał na oko jeszcze raz, nim założył naszyjnik i ukrył go pod ubraniem. – Chyba będziesz tu mieszkać jeszcze jakiś czas. Kupię ci jeszcze tych papryczek. – Papryczek? Serio? – Chyba że wolisz coś innego. Raroo nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Alain najwyraźniej pogodził się z tym, że jest teraz właścicielem miraculum, choć stworkowi nie mieściło się w głowie, że tak nagle zmienił zdanie. – Idziesz, czy nie? – spytał nagle chłopak. – Hę? Gdzie niby? – Po te papryczki. Nie zostawię cię samego w domu, wolę mieć na ciebie oko. – Ale to znaczy, że… na zewnątrz? Chłopak skinął głową. Kwami nagle podfrunął do niego, wylądował na jego głowie. – Świetnie! – zakrzyknął entuzjastycznie. – Wreszcie poszedłeś po rozum do głowy! A teraz ruszajmy! Na podbój świa… Euforyczną przemowę przerwało mu chrząknięcie chłopaka, któremu nie spodobało się grzebanie we włosach. Wskazał stworkowi palcem na swoją kieszonkę w swetrze. – Oj, dobra no. – Schował się posłusznie. – Świetnie. – Alain ruszył korytarzem do wyjścia z domu. – I to, że go sobie zostawiłem nie znaczy, że będę superbohaterem. – Nie no, a ty znowu swoje! Co ci szkodzi spróbować?! – Nie zaczynaj. Mówiłem, że to nie jest taka prosta sprawa. – No ale co w tym trudnego? Wyciągasz go i… – Mówiłem, że nie będę Feniksem. – A ja ci mówię, że będziesz! – Nie, nie będę. – Będziesz! – Nie. – Tak! – Nie! – Tak! – Nie! – Tak! – Powiedziałem nie? – Tak! – No właśnie. – EJ NO! – Czytam twoje książki od początku i bardzo podziwiam twoją pracę, twój talent, zdumiewa mnie to, że piszesz z taką pasją, naprawdę czuję tą pasję, twój świat jest taki wciągający, ze strony na stronę zagłębiałam się coraz mocniej, potrafiłam całymi nocami… Księgarnia „Rajskie Pióro” wciąż przeżywała oblężenie fanów. W dużej mierze fanek, pragnących wreszcie poznać ulubionego autora. W tej chwili kolejna dziewczyna miała swój moment, by swym słowotokiem ukazać swój bezbrzeżny podziw swojemu idolowi, co też właśnie robiła. Najbardziej popularny pisarz w całym Paryżu, René Ame, bywał nierzadko młodszy od swoich wielbicielek. Wciąż nastoletni, choć już dorosły, szczupły i drobny chłopak, o delikatnych, wręcz niezbyt męskich rysach twarzy, krótkich, kasztanowych włosach, nieco rozczochranych, z jednym kosmykiem sterczącym charakterystycznie, ponad wszystkimi innymi. Nosił beżową koszulę i granatowe spodnie. Siedział przy stoliku, w specjalnie wydzielonym na potrzeby tego spotkania miejscu z boku księgarni. Jego brązowe oczy skupione były na stojącej naprzeciw niego dziewczynie, która z każdą chwilą popadała w coraz większą euforię. – …naprawdę wiele książek przeczytałam, ale kiedy tylko sięgnęłam po twoją, od razu się zakochałam w twojej twórczości, nigdy jeszcze nie ujęły mnie tak czyjeś dzieła i… I… – zapowietrzyła się. – Dzięki, to naprawdę miłe – odparł jej René, uśmiechając się do fanki. – Cieszę się, że ci się podoba, bardzo… – Tak, tak, wszyscy się cieszą! Rozmowę przerwał im wyłaniający się zza półek starszy mężczyzna. Wysoki i chudy, łysiejący, z krótkimi, siwymi włosami wokół głowy, mocno haczykowatym nosie, szaro-niebieskich oczach i niezbyt przyjemnym wyrazie twarzy. Ubrany był w czarne spodnie, popielatą kamizelkę, pod nią zaś nosił biała koszulę. Podszedł do stolika, rozzłoszczony. – Po co to tyle gadać, gratulujemy wyboru i od razu zapraszamy do kupna następnej książki, tam stoją. – Wskazał na półki obok stolika. – Dziękuję, ale ja tylko… Na spotkanie… – Jak to tylko na spotkanie?! – Mężczyznę zdenerwowała ta odpowiedź. – Przychodzić do księgarni, żeby nie kupywać książek?! Co to się porobiło z tą młodzieżą… Zniknął znów miedzy półkami, zostawiając René samego z fankami, lekko skonsternowanymi tym nalotem. Stojąca przy stoliku dziewczyna była nawet nieco wystraszona. – Przepraszam za niego. – Młody pisarz starał się załagodzić sytuację. – Pan Fourneaux jest trochę drażliwy. Prowadzi jednocześnie księgarnie i wydawnictwo, wiele pracy w to wkłada. To bardzo zajęty człowiek. Proszę, twoja książka. Oddał wielbicielce podpisany już egzemplarz „Zorzy Uczuć”, wciąż uśmiechając się do niej. Nastolatka uspokoiła się nieco, wzięła książkę wraz z autografem swojego idola. Również się uśmiechnęła, po czym wyszła, mijając wciąż jeszcze czekających fanów. Powoli zbliżało się już południe, Marinette wraz z przyjaciółkami były już w środku księgarni, do upragnionego spotkania z autorem dzieliło już je tylko kilkanaście osób. Dziewczyny zerkały zza regału, by móc w końcu zobaczyć René Ame na żywo, na co czekały już od kilku godzin. – Widzę go! – zawołała Rose, najbardziej podekscytowana z całej grupki. – Rety, on jest taki uroczy! – Myślałam, że będzie starszy – stwierdziła Alya. – I wyższy. Marinette? O ile Rose i Juleka patrzyły na niego z zachwytem, jak większość fanek, Alya z lekkim rozczarowaniem, o tyle Marinette zdawała się przyglądać mu z dużą dozą uwagi, jakby było w nim coś nadzwyczajnego. – Nie wydaje wam się, że on jest trochę podobny do Adriena? – Poważnie? – Alya aż parsknęła. – Adriena? Chyba naprawdę wszędzie go widzisz. – No co? – żachnęła się Marinette. – Naprawdę go przypomina. Ma podobną fryzurę… Brunetka wciąż obserwowała chłopaka. René podpisywał właśnie książkę dla kolejnej fanki. – Czy to jest twoje szczęśliwe pióro? – spytała dziewczyna. Młodzieniec trzymał w lewej dłoni charakterystycznie wyglądającym piórem wiecznym, o srebrnej stalówce, dość krótkim, czarnym korpusie, do którego przyczepione było prawdziwe pióro, przypominające pióro pawia, choć barwy fioletowo-niebieskiej, z oczkiem o tych samych barwach, zlewającym się nieco niemal niewidocznym. – Jasne – odpowiedział pisarz. – Jest w mojej rodzinie od pokoleń. Naprawdę przynosi mi szczęście, kiedy nim piszę, tworzenie przychodzi mi z niesamowitą łatwością. Ma w sobie jakąś magię… – Ach? Marinette poczuła nagle pieczenie w uszach. To kolczyki rozgrzały się gwałtownie, choć nie tak bardzo, jak poprzednio. Były ciepłe, gorące wręcz, lecz nie na tyle, by dziewczynę poparzyć, jak ostatnim razem. Niemal w tym samym momencie jej torebka zaczęła dygotać. Wiedziała, że to Tikki, tym drżeniem mówiła jej, że coś się dzieje. Wokoło było wszędzie pełno ludzi, nastolatka zaczęła się rozglądać, szukając miejsca, w którym mogłaby na spokojnie z nią o tym porozmawiać, lecz księgarnia nie była zbyt duża… – Marinette? Wszystko dobrze? – spytała Rose, dostrzegając jej zdenerwowanie. – Och? Tak… jest okej. Znaczy… Muszę wyjść do toalety. Za chwilę wrócę, okej? – Akurat teraz? – zdziwiła się Alya. – Przecież zaraz nasza kolej. – To zajmie tylko momencik, obiecuję. – Ale tu raczej nie ma łazienek… – Naprawdę, za minutę jestem! Dziewczyna oddaliła się szybko, nie chcąc tracić czasu. Nie widząc żadnego ustronnego miejsca w księgarni postanowiła wyjść na zewnątrz. Na głównej ulicy również była zbyt widoczna, choćby przez dziewczyny stojące w kolejce. Marinette znalazła sobie więc mniej ruchliwą uliczkę, otworzyła torebkę, z której od razu wychyliła się mała kwami. – Co się dzieje, Tikki? – spytała zaniepokojona. – Miraculum znów się dziwnie zachowuje. – Wiem, od rana to czuję – odparła Tikki z obawą w głosie. – I to cały czas narasta. – Ale co to może znaczyć? – Nie mam pojęcia. Musimy z tym iść do mistrza Fu. Boję się, że coś złego się wydarzy. – Dobrze, Tikki. Pójdziemy od razu po wyjściu ze spotkania, obiecuję. To nie zajmie długo. Skinęła głową. Skryła się znów w torebce, Marinette zamknęła ją i udała się z powrotem do księgarni. Zmartwiła ją ta sytuacja, starała się jednak uspokoić, przynajmniej jeszcze na tę chwilę, nie chciała psuć swoim przyjaciółkom tego spotkania z autorem, nie chciała, by zadręczały się jej problemami. Zresztą nie mogła im niczego powiedzieć, ani wyjaśnić… Przy wejściu do księgarni zatrzymał ją jednak mężczyzna, niewysoki i chuderlawy, w koszulce w kratę i wymiętym polarze, z miną mówiącą „przegrałem życie”. Stał on w drzwiach, obok stoliczka, do którego przymocowana była puszka na monety. – Chwilę, za wejście należy się opłata – oznajmił jednostajnym i monotonnym głosem. – I nie wchodzi się bez kolejki. – Co? Jak to, przecież już płaciłam – zaprotestowała Marinette. – Wyszłam tylko na moment. – Ta, wszyscy tak mówią – mruknął. – Przecież wchodziłam niedawno z przyjaciółkami, płaciłyśmy. Są w środku, o tam. Pomachała do dziewczyn, które stały w kolejce, Alya również jej pomachała, przywołała gestem. Portier obrócił się w jej stronę, najwolniej jak się dało. – Ale i tak nie mogę wpuścić bez zapłaty – zasądził. – Przecież płaciłam! I czemu właściwie musimy płacić za wejście do księgarni? – Nie wiem, pan Fourneaux to wymyślił. I nie wiem, kto wchodzi a kto nie, za dużo tu ludzi. – No ale… Ech, dobrze no. Nie mając za bardzo siły i ochoty się wykłócać, Marinette postanowiła po prostu zapłacić i mieć spokój. Zaczęła przeszukiwać kieszenie, szukając wolnej monety. Mężczyzna czekał cierpliwie, choć raczej było mu wszystko jedno, w przeciwieństwie do fanek, którym nie podobało się, że ktoś wchodzi sobie poza kolejką. – Ej, skąd tu tyle ludzi? Tymczasem obok księgarni przechodził Alain, idący w stronę rynku, wraz ze swoim dzikim lokatorem. Raroo całą drogę wychylał się z kieszonki, rozglądając się dookoła, wypytując chłopaka praktycznie o wszystko, czego nie znał, albo nie rozumiał. Zachowywał się jak kilkuletnie dziecko, ciekawe świata… A był przy tym wyjątkowo uciążliwy. – Chyba stoją w kolejce do księgarni. Ponoć ma być tam spotkanie z jakimś znanym pisarzem i… – Co?! – wrzasnął kwami, kompletnie skołowany nagromadzeniem zupełnie sobie nieznanych słów. – Ech… – westchnął chłopak zrezygnowany i znudzony ciągłym tłumaczeniem. – Księgarnia to takie miejsce, gdzie można kupić książ… – O, mają książki! Na pewno idą się uczyć! – Nie, są tu tylko po autograf… – Przecież książki są do uczenia! A nie do auto… grantów! – Nie, nie są – warknął Alain. – Jak to nie, przecież widziałem, że się uczysz książkami! Nawet jeśli Raroo potrafił dać się we znaki swymi ciągłymi pytaniami, nastolatek potrafił to zrozumieć, próbować być wyrozumiałym. Jednak jego butności, zarozumiałości i arogancji już nie tolerował. – Książki nie są do uczenia, książki się czyta – próbował wyjaśnić możliwie jak najbardziej spokojnym tonem. – No ale – Raroo znów zerknął na kolejkę – przecież nie czytają! Uczą też nie… Po co im te książki?! – Nie wydzieraj się! – syknął Alain. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że niektóre fanki po drugiej stronie ulicy zaczynają mu się dziwnie przyglądać. Raroo szybko się schował, a Alain… Został sam w tej niezręcznej sytuacji. Zresztą to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś go złapał na kłótni, chyba cały Paryż miał go już za dziwaka, który gada ze swetrem. Tak jak w pozostałych sytuacjach, tak i tutaj po prostu przyspieszył kroku. – Ale to co to w końcu te książki? – Duszek nie dał za wygraną. – Książki są do czytania. – Chłopak próbował mu wyjaśnić. – I można się z nich nie tylko uczyć. – A to co jeszcze? – Zależy, co w tej książce jest napisane. – Na… pi… – Od liter w książce. – Aaa… Raroo najwyraźniej był usatysfakcjonowany tą odpowiedzią. Zniknął znów w kieszonce, Alain mógł w końcu odpocząć od tych pytań. Miał nadzieję, że przez resztę drogi będzie mieć spokój, a na miejscu Raroo będzie zajęty papryczkami, wolał już ganiać go po całym rynku za jedzeniem, niż musieć ciągle tłumaczyć każdą jedną… – Chwila, to co to są te antykraby? – Raroo wyskoczył z kolejnym pytaniem. – Rany… }} |-|Rozdział 3= W księgarni tymczasem zapanowała dość gęsta atmosfera. Po tym nagłym wyjściu pisarza i przerwaniu spotkania, zrobiło się wśród fanek bardzo nerwowo, szczególnie z tyłu, gdzie nikt do końca nie wiedział, co się tak właściwie wydarzyło. Z kolei dziewczyny wewnątrz, które widziały całe zajście, wciąż starały się je jakoś przetrawić. – Nie dziwię się, że wyszedł, ten właściciel naprawdę strasznie go potraktował – odparła Marinette. – O tym mówię, ten facet to jakiś potwór! – zawołała oburzona Alya. – W ogóle nie liczy się z uczuciami innych! – Uczuciami? Marinette tknęło nagle przeczucie. Chłopak po tym zajściu musiał czuć się naprawdę źle. A co jeśli teraz… – Chyba nie powinnam pytać o takie rzeczy – stwierdziła Rose, która zdawała się być najbardziej przejęta tą sytuacją. – Przez to ma teraz kłopoty. – Nie, to nie twoja wina – odezwała się Juleka, chcąc uspokoić swą przyjaciółkę. – Dokładnie, nie powinnaś się tym zamartwiać – zawtórowała jej brunetka. Podczas gdy przyjaciółki starały się pocieszyć blondynkę, pozostałe fanki zaczęły się niecierpliwić. Wszyscy czekali w kolejce, choć zaczęły rozlegać się coraz głośniejsze pomruki niezadowolenia. – Myślicie, że wrócą? – spytała Alya. Niestety, nie zanosiło się na to. Czas mijał, ale ani autor, ani właściciel nie pojawiali się. Minęło tak kilka nerwowych minut. – Moje drogie wielbicielki! Zebrane dziewczyny usłyszały nagle czyjś głos. Spojrzały w górę, gdzie znajdowała się górna część księgarni. Przez moment wydawało się, że młody pisarz zdecydował się jednak wrócić, lecz postać, która pojawiła się na skraju antresoli zupełnie go nie przypominała. Jedynie rysy twarzy mogły świadczyć o tym, że był to naprawdę René Ame. Jego wygląd zmienił się diametralnie. W szczególności ubiór, pierwsze, co rzucało się w oczy, to podwójny kołnierz, wysoki i szeroki, okalający po bokach jego głowę. Łączył się on z przodu, w kształt litery „V”, tworząc dekolt w jego błyszczącej, ciemnofioletowej zbroi, chroniącej jego tors. Nosił również zarękawia, sięgające od łokcia do nadgarstków, ochraniające przedramię oraz zewnętrzną stronę dłoni. Pod zbroją zaś miał czarną tunikę, nosił też czarne spodnie, obwiązane skórzanym pasem oraz wysokie, ostro zakończone buty. Jego ubiór oraz szpiczaste uszy sprawiały, że wyglądał jak elf. Jak mroczny elf… – Niezmiernie miło mi was tu widzieć! – zawołał. – Macie niesamowite szczęście, gdyż dziś spełni się wasze najskrytsze marzenie! Pozwolę wam stworzyć ze mną nowy, fantastyczny świat, wolny i niezależny od nikogo! Nikt więcej nie będzie mówić nam, co robić! Teraz to my będziemy decydować o losie innych! Uniósł lewą rękę, w której trzymał swoje szczęśliwe pióro. Ono również zmieniło się, było teraz całkowicie czarne, od koniuszka stalówki po czubek pióra. Wycelował w nim w tłum dziewczyn, zdezorientowanych i wystraszonych pojawieniem się tej złowrogiej postaci. Piewca Cieni skierował wzrok na jedną z fanek. – Ty będziesz moją pierwszą Piewczynią. Wystrzelił z pióra ku niej ciemną strugę. Nie zdążyła zareagować w żaden sposób, czarny pocisk trafił w jej pierś. Z miejsca uderzenia zaczęła sączyć się mroczna energia, zaczęła ona natychmiast pochłaniać dziewczynę. Wybuchła panika, fanki natychmiast zerwały się do ucieczki, biegnąc w stronę wyjścia. Chłopak jednak nie pozwolił im na to, posłał drugi pocisk, który trafił nad framugą, czarna i gęsta ciecz zalała drzwi, gabloty i całą ścianę, uniemożliwiając ucieczkę. – Nie uciekajcie, moje służki! Dołączcie do mego świata! Piewca Cieni wyskoczył przez balustradę. Zamiast wylądować zwyczajnie na niższym piętrze, opadał powoli na dół. Posyłał w międzyczasie kolejne strzały. Przerażone dziewczyny rozpierzchły się na wszystkie strony, szukając innego wyjścia bądź jakiegoś schronienia. Nie miały jednak jak się wydostać, stając się łatwym celem dla złoczyńcy, który jedną fankę po drugiej zamieniał w Piewczynię. – I co teraz? Marinette i jej przyjaciółki ukryły się za kontuarem sprzedawcy. Sytuacja wyglądała nieciekawie, szczególnie brunetka miała twardy orzech do zgryzienia. Najwyraźniej René Ame dopadła akuma, teraz jedynie Biedronka mogła cokolwiek tu zdziałać. Nie mogła się jednak przemienić tutaj, ani też się stąd wydostać. Dostrzegła nagle, jak Alya wyciąga telefon, zaczęła nagrywać zza blatu całe zajście. – Przestań, może cię zauważyć! – syknęła do niej Marinette. – Co, nie mogę przecież przegapić takiej okazji. – Ale nie możemy tutaj zostać. W końcu nas tu znajdzie. – Dobra, ale jak się stąd wydostaniemy? – spytała Alya, chowając już telefon. – Nie wiem. Coś wymyślę… Siedziały tam we czwórkę, Marinette, Alya, Rose i Juleka, całkiem bezradne. Jedyne co mogły robić to czekać. I liczyć na to, że złoczyńcy nie przyjdzie do głowy ich szukać… – Biedronka na pewno nas uratuje, prawda? – zapytała Rose. Blondynce odpowiedziała jedynie cisza. Wszystkie miały nadzieję, że za chwilę pojawi się superbohaterka, która pokona złoczyńcę, tak jak zawsze. Jedynie Marinette wiedziała, że to wcale nie będzie tak proste. Zerkała nerwowo na swoją torebkę, myślała o tym, czy nie przemienić się nawet teraz, przy przyjaciółkach, byle tylko je uratować. – Słyszycie? Zorientowała się nagle, że zrobiło się dziwnie cicho. Żadnych krzyków, hałasów, wszystko nagle ustało. Jakby Piewca już skończył… – Już sobie poszedł? – Nie, schowaj się! Rose postanowiła sprawdzić, wychyliła się spod blatu. Alya i Juleka szybko ją zatrzymały, ściągnęły z powrotem pod biurko. Bały się, że mógł ją zauważyć… Czekały w napięciu, na szczęście nic się nie wydarzyło. Marinette zaczęła się rozglądać, chcąc znaleźć sposób, by jakoś się stąd wydostać. Dostrzegła gdzieś w głębi księgarni drzwi, prowadzące na tyły sklepu, jednak dzieliła ją zbyt duża odległość. Przyszedł jej jednak do głowy pewien pomysł. – Hej, może uda się jakoś dostać na zaplecze? – zasugerowała. – Chyba się prześlizgniemy za regałami. – A jak nas zauważą? Dziewczyna ostrożnie wychyliła się zza biurka, by sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Dostrzegła Piewcę Cieni, stał on na stoliku, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą rozdawał autografy. Wokoło niego zbierała się grupka fanek, które padły jego ofiarą. Każda przemieniona dziewczyna miała teraz na sobie czarne spodnie o szerokich nogawkach oraz białą zbroję, podobną do tej, jaką miał teraz zakumowany pisarz. Głowę zakrywały kapturem, zaś twarz zasłonięta była maską. Każda maska była ozdobiona różnymi wzorami, innymi dla każdej Piewczyni. – Chyba lepsze to niż czekać, aż nas tu znajdą – odparła Alya. Marinette skupiła teraz wzrok na stojącym najbliżej regale z książkami. Był dość daleko, musiała przebiec szybko, by nikt jej nie zauważył, ale też musiała uważać, żeby nie narobić przy tym zbyt wiele hałasu. Alya w międzyczasie spoglądała spod kontuaru na mroczne służki. Na szczęście nie patrzyły w ich stronę, stały wciąż przy stoliku, spoglądając lekko w górę. Jednak nie było tam niczego ani nikogo. Wydawało się to jej dziwne… – Droga wolna – powiedziała, chowając się z powrotem. – No dobrze, spró… Szykowała się już do biegu, gdy nagle przerwał jej krzyk. Dziewczyny nie dostrzegły momentu, kiedy Juleka została trafiona strzałą Piewcy i zmieniła się w Piewczynię. Zaatakowała ona Rose, chwyciła ją mocno, nie pozwalając jej uciec. Zanim Alya i Marinette zdążyły cokolwiek zrobić, na biurku tuż nad ich głowami pojawił się Piewca Cieni. – Czułem, że brakuje mi kilku służek – rzekł, celując pióro w Rose. Wystrzelił pocisk, blondynka zaczęła się zmieniać. Pozostałe dwie przyjaciółki mogły jedynie uciekać. Zerwały się z miejsca, popędziły biegiem w stronę tylnego wyjścia. Natychmiast za nimi ruszyły Piewczynie. Mroczne służki były szybsze od nich, lecz dziewczyny zdążyły dopaść drzwi, zanim to one je dopadły. – I tak nie macie dokąd uciec! – zawołał za nimi złoczyńca, kierując w ich stronę lewą dłoń. – Ten świat już jest mój! Zdążył posłać jeszcze jedną strugę ciemnej mocy, nim obie ukryły się na zapleczu. Marinette zamknęła szybko drzwi. W zamku były klucze, od razu je przekręciła, mając nadzieję, że to spowolni złoczyńcę choć trochę. – Widzę wyjście, szybko! – powiedziała, wskazując na otwarte drzwi, prowadzące na zewnątrz. Natychmiast ruszyła w tamtą stronę, jednak zatrzymała ją Alya, łapiąc za jej nadgarstek. – Alya? Co się… Och, nie! Strzała, którą wysłał za nimi Piewca Cieni zdążył trafić dziewczynę. Nie zmieniła się całkowicie, lecz była już poddana jego woli. Marinette próbowała się wyszarpać, lecz nie było to łatwe, Alya ściskała ją wyjątkowo mocno. Po chwili zdołała się wyswobodzić, jej przyjaciółka od razu próbowała znów ją złapać. Brunetka musiała uciekać, wybiegła z księgarni na podwórze z tyłu kamienicy i pobiegła dalej, w kierunku bramy, prowadzącej na ulicę. Alya, która zmieniła się już w Piewczynię, wyszła zaraz za nią, od razu ruszając jej śladem. Zatrzymał ją jednak głos jej nowego pana. – Nie ma sensu tracić na nią czasu – stwierdził chłopak. – Mamy o wiele ważniejszą misję. To miasto od teraz będzie naszym królestwem. Musimy sprawić, by wyglądało tak, jak przystało na nowego władcę. Marinette tymczasem wybiegła przez bramę i schowała się w jednym z zaułków. – Niewiele brakowało… – westchnęła z ulgą. – Tikki, musimy działać… Tikki? Otworzyła swoją torebkę. Kwami siedziała w głębi, lecz wydawała się przygaszona, nieobecna. Nawet nie zorientowała się, że Marinette coś do niej mówi. – Hej, wszystko dobrze? Tikki! – Och? – dopiero teraz ją zauważyła, wyfrunęła ze środka. – Przepraszam, ja… zamyśliłam się po prostu. – Na pewno w porządku? To przez miraculum? Może powinnyśmy iść najpierw do mistrza Fu? – Nie, dam sobie radę. Nie mamy na to teraz czasu, musimy powstrzymać tego złoczyńcę. Usłyszały nagle jakiś hałas. Tikki wleciała z powrotem do torebki, Marinette zerknęła ostrożnie zza rogu. Ujrzała Piewcę Cieni, idącego ulicą, prowadzącego swoje Piewczynie. Szli akurat w stronę dziewczyny, szybko schowała się głębiej w uliczce. Mroczny orszak minął zaułek, Marinette stała tam w bezruchu, czekając aż przejdą. Na szczęście jej nie zauważyły. – Masz rację, nie mogę pozwolić, żeby rozeszli się po mieście. Tikki, kropkuj! Wystarczyła chwila, by Marinette zmieniła się w Biedronkę. Natychmiast wyskoczyła z zaułka, gotowa do walki. – Dalej nie pójdziecie! Hę? Gdzie oni… Do walki jednak nie doszło. Zarówno Piewca, jak i jego służki zniknęły. Superbohaterka rozglądała się wokoło, nie było po nich śladu. Nie skręcili w żadną boczną uliczkę, gdyż były one zbyt daleko, by doszli do nich tak szybko. Po prostu rozpłynęli się w powietrzu. Dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia, jak to się stało, nie miała jednak czasu nad tym rozmyślać. Rzuciła swym jo-jo, chwytając nim komin, szarpnęła mocno i poleciała wysoko w powietrze. Musiała szybko znaleźć złoczyńcę i złapać jego akumę, zanim skrzywdzi więcej osób. Alain wracał już do domu, po względnie udanych zakupach. Względnie, gdyż co prawda osiągnął swój cel, czyli zakup papryczek oraz innych wypalających języki produktów spożywczych, lecz wyprawa na rynek okazała się bardziej wyczerpująca niż mógł się spodziewać. Ze względu na swojego towarzysza podróży… Raroo całą drogę wypytywał go o absolutnie wszystko, o każdą drobnostkę, każdą nawet największą oczywistość, jaka tylko przyszła mu do głowy, a chłopak, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał mu to wszystko tłumaczyć, choćby po to, żeby go uciszyć. Nie była to zbyt skuteczna metoda, bo zaraz wyskakiwał z kolejnym pytaniem. Choć gdy wracali, znalazł sobie temat, który zajął go na resztę drogi. – Czyli że – mówił kwami na głos, chcąc sobie to poukładać, trzymając w łapkach monetę – wymieniacie się papierkami, albo takimi dziwnymi krążkami na różne rzeczy?– Właściwie to pieniądze są do wszystkiego – wyjaśnił Alain. – Wszystko? I jak nie ma się tych krążków, to nie możesz mieć niczego? A jedzenie? – Jeśli chcesz coś mieć, musisz to kupić. Inaczej nie masz nic. – To jak nie kupisz, to umrzesz z głodu, czy co?! Przecież to bez sensu! – Mnie to mówisz? Temat zakupów akurat Alainowi najmniej przeszkadzał ze wszystkich dziwnych pytań stworka. Choćby dlatego, że mógł przy tym ponarzekać, na czym świat stoi. Jak się okazało, Raroo miał podobne zdanie na temat współczesnego świata, co on. Chłopak czuł się lepiej z faktem, że ktoś myśli podobnie do niego. Nawet jeśli kwami kompletnie nic nie wiedział o współczesności i nie mógł o niej niczego powiedzieć. Skręcił w kolejna ulicę, tę na której mieszkał. Do przebycia zostało mu zaledwie kilka przecznic, w drodze jednak coś przykuło jego uwagę. Wokoło było dziwnie cicho, żadnych ludzi, żadnych aut. Przyzwyczajony do miejskiego zgiełku tuż pod swoimi oknami chłopak dość szybko to zauważył. Od razu uznał to za podejrzane… – No ale chyba jest jakiś sposób, żeby radzić sobie bez tych pieniędzy! – Raroo nadal drążył temat. – Można przecież samemu robić jedzenie, uprawiać rośliny… Czy już nie można? – No – chłopak na moment stracił wątek – niby można, ale potrzebujesz ziemi do tego. Ziemię też trzeba kupić. – To nawet ziemię się kupuje?! Przecież ona jest wszędzie! Na niebo też trzeba mieć pieniądze?! – Na szczęście nie… Chwila, mówiłeś o uprawie? – No tak, mógłbyś samemu hodować te papryczki, zamiast… – Ale to… Znasz rolnictwo? – No a co myślałeś? – No … pamiętasz coś takiego? Na chwilę umilkli. Oboje zdawali się tym dość mocno zaskoczeni. – To by wychodziło na to – Alain zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym – że jeśli nie pamiętasz pisma … musiałeś spać jakieś sześć tysięcy lat, jeśli nie dłużej. A rolnictwo istnieje od… chyba… dziesięciu tysięcy? – Aha… to trochę sporo czasu. Chłopak stał już pod drzwiami swojego mieszkania, sięgnął do kieszeni po klucze, żeby wejść. Nie mógł ich tam jednak znaleźć. Bał się przez moment, że je zgubił, na szczęście były w drugiej kieszeni, wyciągnął je, by otworzyć… – CHWILA! – wrzasnął nagle kwami, Alain aż upuścił klucze. – Możesz przestać się wydzierać?! – No ale jakim cudem pamiętasz, że to było dziesięć tysięcy lat temu?! Przecież tyle nie żyjesz! – Ale uczyłem się o tym na historii, okej? – Ale jak można pamiętać coś, czego się nie widziało?! – Ech… – westchnął chłopak ze zrezygnowaniem. – Bo na tym polega historia, że wie się o rzeczach, które wydarzyły się bardzo dawno temu. Ktoś starszy powie o tym komuś młodszemu, potem się zestarzeje i opowie o tym kolejnym młodym. No i tak do dzisiaj. – Aha… – Raroo rozmyślał o tym przez moment. – Dobrze to pomyślane. – Bardzo dobrze, możemy iść już do… Hej! Duszek nagle wyfrunął z kieszeni, wskoczył chłopakowi na głowę, zaczął się rozglądać. – Co ty znowu… – Coś się dzieje. – Niby co? Alain z początku się zirytował, jednak i on po chwili zrobił się bardziej czujny. Na zwykle ruchliwej ulicy nie było nikogo poza nimi, a teraz Raroo zdawał się coś zauważyć. Jako magiczny stworek pewnie wyczuwał różne rzeczy… Nagle rozległ się przeraźliwy ryk, zza pleców nastolatka. Cokolwiek to było, nie brzmiało zbyt ludzko. Kiedy się odwrócił, zobaczył w oddali trzymetrowego ogra. Najprawdziwszego ogra, uzbrojonego w maczugę, pędzącego prosto na niego. – A to co to takiego? – spytał Raroo. – Nieważne, kryj się! Kwami nie oponował, wrócił do kieszonki. Chłopak zaś schylił się szybko, podniósł klucze, zaczął szukać właściwych, by dostać się na klatkę. Okazało się to trudniejsze niż zazwyczaj, szczególnie w nerwach i gdy biegnie na ciebie potwór z maczugą. W końcu udało się, włożył klucz do zamka, przekręcił i wpadł do środka. W ostatniej chwili, bo ogr już zamachnął się na niego maczugą. Do Alaina powoli zaczęło docierać, co właściwie się wydarzyło. Właśnie spotkał ogra, w centrum Paryża, który mało go nie zabił. Stał teraz na klatce, starając się uspokoić, upilnować jakoś serce, które mało nie wyrwało mu się z piersi. – Ale serio, co to było? – A bo ja wiem?! To ja się pytam, takich stworów przecież nie ma! Spojrzał przez szybę w drzwiach. Ogr pobiegł dalej wzdłuż ulicy, Alain z kolei patrzył na niego w nadziei, że to tylko przywidzenie i za chwile się rozpłynie. Zamiast tego jednak zobaczył coś innego. Przemykającą po dachu budynku kropkowaną superbohaterkę. – Biedronka? Jej widok wyjaśnił mu wszystko. Domyślał się, że ten potwór to zapewne sprawka kolejnej akumy. Uspokoiło go to nieco, było to bardziej sensowne, niż to, że w mieście nagle zamieszkały sobie jakieś fantastyczne stwory. Nagle przypomniał sobie o jednej rzeczy. To był pierwszy raz, gdy ją widział, odkąd sam padł ofiarą akumy. Od tamtej pory sporo się zmieniło, choćby… on też miał teraz miraculum. – Hej, a ty dokąd?! Alain wyszedł szybko z klatki. Chciał pobiec za Biedronką, jednak Raroo go zatrzymał, jakby od razu wyczuł, co planuje. – Idę za nią, muszę… – Ale mówiłeś, że mnie nie oddasz! – Wiem przecież, nie oddam… – To czemu nagle chcesz do niej iść?! – No bo… Słuchaj, ja mam miraculum, o którym nic nie wiem, ty niczego nie pamiętasz, a to na razie jest jedyna osoba, która może cokolwiek wiedzieć na twój temat. Nie mam lepszego pomysłu, jak ją o to zapytać. – No dobra… ale mam cię na oku! – Jak wolisz. Pobiegł więc jak najszybciej, śladem Biedronki, starając się nie stracić jej z oczu. Ogr z maczugą, biegający po ulicy nie był w tej chwili jedynym problemem mieszkańców Paryża. Całe miasto pełne było teraz przeróżnych stworów rodem z powieści fantasy. Niestety nie były one zbyt przyjazne. Ogry, orki, gobliny i wiele innych istot grasowało na ulicach i placach, siejąc chaos. Biedronka w całym tym chaosie próbowała znaleźć odpowiedzialnego za to wszystko Piewcę Cieni, jednak nie było to wcale proste. Mógł być teraz w dowolnym miejscu w Paryżu, poza tym musiała też zatroszczyć się o bezpieczeństwo niewinnych ludzi, którzy mieli to nieszczęście napatoczyć się na wytwory wyobraźni superzłoczyńcy. Jak choćby kobieta ścigana przez grupę ogromnych pająków, rozmiarów samochodu. Kiedy tylko bohaterka ją zauważyła, ruszyła na pomoc. Chwyciła ją swoim jo-jo, pociągnęła mocno, odciągając ją od potworów i złapała w locie. – Nic ci się nie stało? – spytała, stawiając ją z powrotem na ziemi. – Nie, nic. Dziękuję, Biedronko. – To drobiazg. Musisz się gdzieś ukryć, tu nie jest bezpiecznie, znajdź jakieś… Ach?! Nagle uratowaną kobietę zaczęła otaczać zła energia. Biedronka cofnęła się wystraszona. Nie zauważyła, co się stało, jednak dobrze wiedziała, czyja była to sprawka. – Zapewne ty jesteś Biedronką – usłyszała głos z lewej. – Przepowiedziano mi, że się zjawisz. – Piewco Cieni – zawołała, szykując jo-jo – masz zostawić tych ludzi i poddać się… Piewca odpowiedział jej niemal natychmiast, posyłając mroczny pocisk w jej stronę. Dziewczyna osłoniła się swoją jo-jo tarczą. – Wybacz mi, moja droga. Mam plany odnośnie tego miasta. Kapitulacja nie jest ich częścią. Z kolei zdobycie twojego miraculum… jak najbardziej. strzałów posłał w stronę Biedronki serię strzałów. Atakował nieprzerwanie, lecz bohaterka bez problemu potrafiła się obronić. Jeśli jednak chciała go pokonać, musiała sama przejść do natarcia. Jej celem było pióro, którym rzucał pociski. To które było szczęśliwym piórem René Ame. Była pewna, że to tam znajdowała się akuma. Ruszyła więc, osłaniając się przed ostrzałem. Zaczęła okrążać chłopaka, starając się jakoś wydostać spod gradu pocisków. Wyskoczyła nagle w górę, Piewca nie zareagował na to od razu, Biedronka miała teraz okazję, by uderzyć. Rzuciła swym jo-jo, starając się złapać pióro, złoczyńca jednak zdążył się obronić, zatrzymując ten atak drugą, wolną ręką. Sznur oplótł się wokół jego nadgarstka. Chłopak szarpnął gwałtownie, przyciągając dziewczynę do siebie, szykując już na nią kolejną mroczną strzałę. Superbohaterka szybko obróciła się w powietrzu i wytrąciła kopnięciem jego pióro. Poleciało ono w powietrze, Biedronka skoczyła za nim, by je złapać. Ktoś ją jednak uprzedził… Z dołu wystrzeliła niespodziewanie inna postać, łapiąc pióro przed dziewczyną. Była to kobieta, którą uratowała przed pająkami, zmieniona w kolejną z Piewczyń. Obie wylądowały na dachu, Piewczyni tuż przed swoim panem, Biedronka nieco dalej od nich. Służka przyklękła Piewcą i oddała mu pióro. – Dziękuję bardzo – wziął je, po czym odprawił ją gestem. Zwrócił się do Biedronki, mierzwiąc delikatnie pióro. – Wybacz mi drobne zaćmienie umysłu. Więcej się to nie powtórzy. Drugi raz już mnie nie zdołasz tak podejść. – Czyżby? – zapytała z wyższością w głosie. – Skoro raz mi się udało, co stoi na przeszkodzie, żebym znów… – Najpierw się odwróć. Dobrze ci radzę. – Że co? Myślisz, że nabiorę się na… Usłyszała nagle dziki wrzask tuż za sobą. Za jej plecami, na dach wdrapał się goblin, rzucił się on na bohaterkę, kiedy tylko ją zobaczył. Nie zdążyła nic zrobić, stwór wpadł na nią, oboje spadli na ulicę, między grupkę goblinów stojących na dole, jakby czekających tylko, aż spadnie. Jeden z nich ruszył na nią, jeszcze zanim zdążyła się podnieść. Zdołała odrzucić go kopniakiem, wstała szybko, szykując jo-jo. Potwory, widząc uzbrojoną Biedronkę cofnęły się nieco. – Ostrzegam cię, Biedronko! – zawołał Piewca, stając na krawędzi dachu. – Gobliny są wyjątkowo prymitywne i dzikie, nie słuchają się nawet swojego twórcy. Chociaż… Skoro ze mną tak łatwo ci pójdzie, to na nich potrzebujesz zaledwie chwilki, nieprawdaż? Dziewczyna rozejrzała się wokoło. Gobliny, choć początkowo zrejterowały, gdy sięgnęła po broń, nie miały zamiaru rezygnować ze swej nowej ofiary. Może nie stanowiły większego zagrożenia, lecz w tak dużej grupie z pewnością sprawią jej więcej problemów. – Więc może trochę urozmaicę ci tę potyczkę? Wystrzelił ku niej pocisk, Biedronka natychmiast się przed nim osłoniła. Ten gwałtowny ruch sprowokował gobliny do ataku, ruszyły na nią niemal jednocześnie. Superbohaterka musiała jednocześnie bronić się i przed nimi, i przed atakami Piewcy Cieni. – Nie wygląda to chyba dobrze, co? Całą tę walkę obserwowali z oddali Alain i Raroo. Biedronka nie uszła zbyt daleko od jego domu, mógł więc bez problemu ją dogonić. Skrył się w jednym z zaułków i obserwował stamtąd superbohaterkę. – Spokojnie, na pewno wie, co robi – odpowiedział stworkowi. – Co ty jej tak ufasz, przecież jej nawet nie znasz? – No może nie znam, ale… Wiesz, reszta Paryża raczej też nie wie, kim ona jest, a i tak jej ufają. Coś w tym musi być, prawda? – Ta… Kwami nie wykłócał się o to. Oboje przyglądali się z ukrycia, jak radzi sobie Biedronka. Pomimo liczebności potworów zdołała się utrzymać, po kilku minutach pokonała wszystkie, powalając jednego goblina po drugim. – Uff…– westchnęła z ulgą. – Mogło być gorzej. Zbyt szybko jednak się rozluźniła. Zobaczyła nagle błysk, w ostatniej chwili uchyliła się przed fioletową błyskawicą, która śmignęła tuż obok niej. Z goblinami dała sobie radę, Piewca był jednak dużo groźniejszym przeciwnikiem. Szczególnie gdy potrafił miotać piorunami, o czym dziewczyna właśnie się przekonała. Nie spodziewała się takiego ataku z jego strony. Ruszyła ulicą, unikając błyskawic, ukryła się za jednym z samochodów. Włączyła komunikator, próbowała skontaktować się z Czarnym Kotem, lecz ten nie odbierał. – Rety, gdzie jesteś? Potrzebuję cię teraz. Nagle usłyszała przeraźliwy zgrzyt tuż za plecami. Samochód okryła ciemna energia, Piewca Cieni potraktował go jednym z mrocznych pocisków. Pojazd zaczął się przeobrażać, Biedronka cofnęła się szybko od niego. Po kilku chwilach naprzeciw niej stał ogromny, żelazny golem z głową smoka. Dziewczyna przyglądała się temu potworowi ze sporą obawą. – Muszę z nieukrywana dumą stwierdzić, że to jedno z moich najlepszych dzieł – rzekł złoczyńca z aroganckim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. – Zresztą za chwilę przekonasz się na własnej skórze. Wycelował w nią pióro. To był sygnał dla golema, który natychmiast ruszył do ataku. Wymierzył cios jedną z wielkich pięści, Biedronka szybko odskoczyła. W miejscu gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stała pozostawił głęboki krater. Bohaterka wskoczyła na dach, ruszyła od razu na Piewcę. Miała nadzieję, że golem przy takich rozmiarach z pewnością był powolny i ociężały. Nie spodziewała się przez to szybkiego ataku, smocza machina obróciła się gwałtownie, machnięciem pięścią uderzając w budynek. Dach i najwyższe piętro budynku rozpadło się na części, dziewczyna straciła nagle grunt pod nogami i spadła z powrotem na ulicę, prosto pod stopy olbrzyma. – Niech będzie, że wie, co robi, ale i tak przydałoby się jej jakieś wsparcie – stwierdził Raroo. – Może faktycznie źle to wygląda – odparł Alain, przyglądając się ze zmartwieniem poczynaniom Biedronki. – Ale pewnie zaraz się zjawi Czarny Kot, na pewno jej pomoże. – No jakby miał jej pomóc, to by chyba już dawno tu był. – Może… ale co możemy zrobić? – Jak to co, masz przecież… Urwał nagle dostrzegając jak golem otwiera smoczą paszczę. Chłopak też to zauważył, domyślał się, co zaraz się stanie, schował się głębiej w zaułku. Potwór wypuścił pióropusz ognia, płomienie zalały całą ulicę. Biedronka wyskoczyła wysoko w górę, na kolejny dach, po czym skryła się za jednym z kominów. Alain z kolei próbował nie wpaść w panikę. Gdy tylko poczuł uderzenie gorąca, ogarnął go paraliżujący strach. Stał w uliczce, wciśnięty w ścianę, próbując się uspokoić, opanować nerwy. – To… to chyba… nie był dobry pomysł… t… tu przychodzić… – wydyszał z trudem. – Też to czujesz? – spytał Raroo. – Jakby takie… echo w głowie? Jakby coś ci wracało? – Że… że co? Raroo również zdawał się nieswój. Duszek wyczuwał coś w powietrzu, coś znajomego… Wyfrunął nagle z kieszonki, poleciał w stronę ulicy. – Hej, wracaj! Chłopak szybko pobiegł za nim. Nie wiedział, na jaki kolejny dziwny pomysł wpadł, miał tylko nadzieję jak najszybciej mu go wybić z głowy. Uganianie się za nim w takiej sytuacji byłoby wyjątkowo niebezpieczne. Raroo zdawał się jednak zachować rozum, nie wyleciał z uliczki, wyglądał tylko zza rogu. Alain dołączył do niego. – Uważaj może, lepiej żeby nas nie… – Ciągle to echo… – Kwami zdawał się go nie słuchać. – To chyba od tego tam na górze… Stworek skupił wzrok na Piewcy Cieni, stojącemu na dachu, obserwującemu jak Biedronka mocuje się ze smoczym golemem. Był niemal pewny, że to od niego czuje tę znajomą energię. – Tam! To pióro! – Schowaj się! Znalazł źródło tego echa, podfrunął bliżej, wręcz sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał polecieć do złoczyńcy. Alain natychmiast zareagował, złapał szybko Raroo w dłonie i schował się z powrotem w uliczce. – Odbiło ci?! – puścił go. – Jakby cię zauważyli to… – Ale to pióro! Musimy je mieć! – Jakie znów pióro? Nastolatek nie miał pojęcia, o co mu mogło chodzić. Choć najchętniej olałby to i nie ruszał się z miejsca, a nawet wolałby stamtąd po prostu uciec, zachowanie stworka wydawało mu się niezwykłe. Ciekawość wzięła górę. Zerknął ostrożnie, by przekonać się, co w nim wzbudziło reakcję, którą dotąd widział jedynie na stoisku z przyprawami. Szybko namierzył wzrokiem złoczyńcę, zauważył pióro w jego lewej dłoni. – Okej… ale po co ci… – No jak to po co, nie widzisz?! To moje pióro! – Twoje? Co ty wygadujesz? Chłopak coraz mniej z tego rozumiał. Lecz gdy przyjrzał się uważniej, pojął, co kwami miał na myśli. Dostrzegł ozdobne pióro, na końcu korpusu, wyglądające identycznie jak jedno z piór z ogona duszka. Wyglądało dokładnie tak samo, choć kolory były nieco inne, bardziej wyblakłe, miał jednak wrażenie, że… to pióro zaczynało się żarzyć. – Może faktycznie, ale… – Schował się za rogiem, widząc jak złoczyńca odwraca głowę w jego stronę. – No i co z tego? – Jak to co, trzeba je odzyskać! Ono należy do Feniksa, czuję to! Chciałeś się czegoś dowiedzieć, to masz świetną okazję! To pióro może nam pomóc! – Dobra, ma to jakiś sens. Jakiś… – odparł trochę niepewnie Alain. – Tylko jak mam niby je odzyskać? To jest superzłoczyńca, który miota piorunami, pluje ogniem i zmienia ludzi w ogry. Jak mam mu go zabrać? – Ty może nie możesz, ale znam kogoś, kto na pewno go załatwi. – To znaczy? Bo mam wrażenie, że nie chodzi ci o Biedronkę, czy… Raroo spojrzał nieco niżej, na pierś chłopaka. Ten od razu się domyślił, co miał na myśli. Instynktownie sięgnął pod swój sweter, wyciągając wisiorek. – Że niby… Mówiłem, że nie… – Ale to już nie chodzi tylko o ciebie, nie rozumiesz?! Pomyśl logicznie! Skoro to jest pióro Feniksa, może ma w sobie jakąś część jego mocy! A skoro ten zły gość go teraz ma… Ta dziewczyna w kropki sama sobie nie da rady! Ani ten kotowaty! – Jak możesz być tego pewien, skoro nic nie… – BO TO PO PROSTU WIDZĘ! Ta cała Biedronka ledwie walczy z jednym typem! Jak myślisz, ile tak wytrzyma?! Jest sama przeciw niemu, tego sierściucha nigdzie nie ma! Ona ma teraz tylko ciebie! – Ale… na pewno zaraz… Chłopak rozejrzał się wokół, w nadziei, że jednak zjawi się Czarny Kot. Nikogo jednak nie widział. Biedronka była zupełnie sama w walce z tym złoczyńcą i jego żelaznym potworem. A raczej… Tak jak powiedział Raroo, był jeszcze jeden superbohater, który mógł jej pomóc. Alain bał się tego, bał się tej odpowiedzialności, bał się tych wszystkich rzeczy, które się z tym wiązały… Lecz teraz bał się też i o Biedronkę. Jej sytuacja wyglądała naprawdę źle, potrzebowała pomocy, a teraz tylko on był tutaj i tylko on mógł zrobić cokolwiek. – Rany… Dlaczego nie może przytrafiać mi się coś normalnego? }} |-|Epilog= Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach